


Hello hello yesterday

by ryuukko



Series: Assassination Classroom/Bnha collection [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bnha/ac crossover, KORO SENSEI LIVES, M/M, shipping is later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuukko/pseuds/ryuukko
Summary: Present Mic’s past so happens to be intertwined with Koro sensei’s. An origin story you won’t wanna miss! And a heck of a reunion too!Koro sensei lives too!





	1. Origins

“I dont have any money!” 

The raven haired kid gritted his teeth as his back hit the wall. Blood ran down his nose, a knife was mere inches away from his face, and he was more pissed than anything. If only he were bigger, taking this creep out would be a piece of cake! 

“Oi, I would listen to him. He’s tellin the good to honest truth~!” Another voice smugly rang out. The black haired kid covered his ears as the other boy let out a scream so powerful that it broke a window. The attacker began to bleed from the ears, his victim took the change to grab the knife and stab him in the arm. It was the grown man’s turn to scream, this time in pain. The boy took his wallet, grabbed the cash, and kicked him before running off with the blonde.

“That was some nice teamwork, huh?” The blonde beamed. “Dude, what’s with the long face? We got enough money to eat for two weeks!” 

The streets were filthy, everything had a layer of dirt on it. The fragrance of sewage wafted all around them. But it was home. Hizashi bit his tongue to keep his mouth shut. Having adopted informal nicknames for his partner in crime Buddy, he had to work on his self control. Calling someone’s actual name out on these streets was dangerous. It was so easy to let slip, but so far, the two friends have kept a good track record.

“Half of this is going to rent, remember? So don’t you think of going on one of your snack food runs! And we have to find another way to gather funds. This isn’t going to hold, someone is going to find us...” There was a bit of bitterness in Buddy’s tone. Hizashi knew he didn’t like being bait, being the quirkless one out of the two of them. But this was the only way to survive. Rounding the corner, the two trekked up to the tenth floor to a dinky little place. Buddy slapped the cash on the table and cracked open a window in the other room. Hizashi sat back on his sleeping bag, brushing some of his long locks behind his ear. His friend sat on his, cleaning his gun that was hidden in the couch.

While quirkless, Buddy had a good grip on almost any assassination weapon. Not bad for an 8 year old. While he knew how to use weapons, he was still at a disadvantage when it came to hand to hand combat due to his statue. Both he and Hizashi were orphans. By age 4, both of the voice quirk user’s parents were found dead in a double homicide. Hizashi had been on his way back from the neighbor’s house to pick up some sugar for cookies, and stumbled upon the bloodied bodies of his parents at the dinner table. 

After a year of living with his uncle in the slums, he was thrown out on the street for “being too loud”. His quirk developed differently from the other children. From the moment he was out of the womb, his quirk manifested. Every cry, every excited proclamation that came from him only served to irritate those around him, except for his late parents. Sometimes, he could scrap together pieces of his past. He carried around a lunchbox with photos of his family, something he had tucked away in his bedroom before being taken from his house. Now, it sat on the kitchen table, propped up against the wall.

No one around him had a power like his, so proper advice was found far and few in between. But at least he knew where he came from.

Buddy, on the other hand, couldn’t even remember his own name. 

One evening, it happened to be pouring relentlessly hard, that anyone’s hair could instantly flatten just from stepping outside. The winds knocked full trash cans around, and the blonde was shivering in a beat-up looking cardboard box. It was hardly big enough to protect him from getting absolutely soaked. Clutching his lunchbox to his chest, he was doing his best yo fall asleep. Maybe when he woke up, the storm would be over. Buddy heard soft sobs and coldly gazed down upon the other. “You look pretty pathetic down there.”

“I aint got no cash. No nothin. Jus go way.” He turned, huddling against the side of the box.

The other child narrowed his eyes. “Do you want to live, or die?”

Emerald eyes met gray ones. “W-what kinda stupid question is that?”

“Well, you’re living in a cardboard box. It’s gonna fall.” He held his hand out. “Come with me.”

Hizashi didn’t have anything to lose, so he went with the strange boy.

And ever since then, the two had eachother’s backs. Hizashi, at first, did not care for the ruthless ways that Buddy overpowered adults, but out here on the streets, it was do or die. Buddy had rented out this rathole of an apartment illegally of course, but the landlord could care less as long as the rent came in.

He looks up at his friend. “Aren’t you tired? You were up when i went to sleep, and you’re still up now...”

The shorter boy placed a hand on the other’s head. “Rest up, I’ll make dinner. You haven’t eaten anything all day.”

“But we only have one cup of ramen...you should have it.”

“It’s my fault for forgetting to grab some.”

Hizashi huffed. Going outside right now was not the smartest move. Sure, he had a good quirk for disarming people, but say they got attacked- His quirk would only draw attention. Something two notorious thieves among thieves did not need. They stole from thugs and villains. Small fry. That way, they’d never get caught. What self respecting villain, let alone thug goes around telling the police they got beat up by a bunch of children? Nobody, that’s who.

Yet, the risk of going out to get more food simply wasn’t worth it. They would have to share these scraps come the next evening. 

Another thing, to avoid suspicion, they only prowled the streets past 4 pm, a time when normal kids get out of their after school activities.  
———  
November, 1998

Hizashi hugged his sleeping bag closer to his body by drawing his knees closer to his chest. A soreness throbbed at his side from sleeping on the floor. It was Buddy’s night to take the couch, so it was to be expected. 

A cockroach dashed past his nose and he nearly screamed. Slapping a hand over his mouth, he backed up, hitting his back to the foot of the couch.

A draft blew in through the window, making his sinuses dry out, he felt woozy. What a shitty day, well, maybe Buddy could scout out today.

That’s when a cough rang out above him. He looked over at his companion. Black eyebrows knitted together in discomfort, shivers violently wracking his body, nearly making the couch shake with him. 

Hizashi reached out, touching his forehead, but then yanked it back. It felt like a freaken hot skillet!

“Why are you touching my forehead?” Buddy growled. “I was sleeping..”

“Yo! You’re burning up!”

“M’not...”

“Buddy..”

The dark haired one got up and attempted to storm out of the room, but he stumbled to the side and slid down the doorway. Hizashi bolted up and out of his sleeping bag to his friend’s aid. Catching him just as he hit the floor, he held him close. “We need to get you to a hospital.”

“N-no...too risky...”

“But-“

Buddy groaned, placing a hand on hizashi’s “Trust me...”

Hizashi’s eyebrow twitched and he threw his head back. “FIIIINE! Man, you’re so damn stubborn sometimes, I don’t know what to do with you!”  
—-  
May, 2000

“Why are we going to the fair again? You hate large crowds!” Hizashi whispered. Buddy flicked him in the head, causing the other to wince. The subway was the last place he expected to be today. As a matter of fact, anywhere beyond 20 blocks of his apartment went pretty much unexplored for the past couple of years.

“We are going to pickpocket people-“ he smirked. “And have a bit of fun.”

“You mean like go on rides? Catch goldfish?!”

The raven haired boy’s eyebrows raised in Epiphany. “We can catch our own dinner!”

“That’s not-...nevermind.”

“What?” 

“It’s nothing.” He shrugged, eavesdropping on the music blasting from someone else’s headphones. Man he wished he had his own cd collection. Or tape collection. Whenever he heard music, hizashi was drifted off to paradise, far from the struggles of day to day life.

The raven haired kid watched him from time to time. Starting to notice this, he was planning on actually buying one for his friend. No stolen crap. A brand-spakin’ new, decked out music player. And a tape recorder. 

They arrived at their stop and exited into the crowd. It only took a few moments for buddy to make his first snatch. Hizashi grinned and shook his head. Part of the night was spent pickpocketing, but there was a point where Hizashi nearly got caught. Reaching out for a back pocket, the man turned around due to the sound of fireworks. In order to cover up his action, he grabbed the air and called out for his brother. Buddy wasn’t too far. The freakishly tall young man looked at him with an odd stare. “Um...did you lose someone here?”

Hizashi tremors a bit under his gaze. “Y-yeah. My half brother!” A nervous smile cracked across his face. “But i’ll find him! 

“Maybe’s with your mother?”

Hizashi was ready to bolt, but then a women with half of her hair tied up in a bun came along. She’s wearing a purple outfit with a white cape. A hero. Oh boy....”Toshinori, is this boy lost?”

“Seems that way, master.” Toshinori sighed. The hero bent down at the waist. “Hello young man! What seems to be the issue?”

The blonde was shaking. This was bad. If he got caught, then he’d be thrown in the slammer. And then Buddy would be all alone, never knowing what happened to him! Sweat beaded on his forehead. “I-i...”

“There you are!” A familiar voice hissed. Hizashi snapped out of his panic, grabbing his hand. “B-bro!”

Buddy cocked his eyebrow, but went along with it. He waved back to the Toshinori and his sensei. “Looks like I found him! Thank you!”

For a split second, Buddy made eye-contact with Shimura, and she examined his soul. Her first quirk, the one before receiving one for all was a quirk known as fortune telling. She could look at somebody’s soul through their eyes, and get a good idea of their future. Or at least where a person may end up due to their nature.

As Hizashi ran off with Buddy, Nana turned back to her young student. She gave a sigh and shook her head. “It’s really sad, that boy.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“He’s pickpocketing because he’s hungry. I caught him and that other boy doing it earlier.” Toshinori’s eyes went wide. How could his master let thievery slip past the cracks? 

“He’s just a child, he needs to learn his lesson on his own.” She looked over the crowd. “I’m afraid I cannot reach a child like that. He probably has no other means of income.”

“What are you walking about?! It’s a hero’s job yo get involved! Always!”

“Toshinori, if that boy survives, he’ll be fine. The other one...has a dangerous aura about him.”  
—  
January, 2001

“ZASHI! WHAT IS THIS?!”

The blonde picked his head up off the table, which he had passed out at. “Hn?”

“This letter! It’s from some school!”

Emerald eyes perked up. “I actually got a shot?!” 

“A shot at what? You’re making zero sense, blondie!”

Hizashi simply ignored him and read the letter. 

“Dear Mr.Yamada,  
We have received your application and are happy to say that you now have the opportunity to take part in our annual student entrance exam! The written test for all sections and class applicants will take place in the Eastern Hall on February 15th. The hero course entrance exam will take place the following day. If you so choose, you may register online at our website. This will help the process move along faster, instead of having you sign in when you arrive. Hope to see you there!  
Sincerely,  
UA admissions committee”

He jumped up and down, taking his friend by the hands and twirling him around. “This is it! My ticket to get us out of here!”

“What the HELL are you blubbering about? Honestly, I have no earthly idea!” Buddy’s frustration surmounted when that dopey grin seemed to block out any words that came yamada’s way.

“I got a chance at the top hero school in the country!!!” 

“The one on the other side of the country?” Buddy sneered. “Why would you want to bother with those rich snobs? They’ll never let you in.”Yanking himself out of his friend’s grip, he shoved him with enough force to send the other stumbling into the couch.

 

“Huh?”

“You’re a low class street kid with hardly a penny to spare for lunch. We don’t split up, we’re a team Hizashi. You can’t just up and leave whenever you please. Besides, are you too dense to see that everyone’s just going to make fun of you? You’ll get shitty grades cuz we never went to school-“

“Sorry pal, you’re wrong about that.”

Smoldering Black eyes met sad green ones. “I’ve been attending classes.” The voice quirk user quipped. “Not often, but enough to take some tests. And i read at the library. It’s actually a pass-time of mine.”

The anger from his counterpart seemed to fade a bit after this. A chuckle bubbled at his lips. “Really now? That’s funny because i’ve been doing the same thing. Well, not the school part. But that’s not the point I’m trying to make. Don’t be a traitor. It’s you and me against this cruel and ugly world. You’re really willing to throw it all away?” 

“Throw it all away? What the hell?” Hizashi ran up to Buddy, grabbing him by the shoulders. The raven haired kid was laughing a bit distantly, emotionlessly. It was like he jumped the gun and let his imagination run completely wild. 

“Buddy? Are you okay??” 

The boy’s laughter died down and he then looked him dead in the eyes with a soft smile on his face. Yamada felt a bit sick to his stomach. That was a faux smile, empty of emotion other than betrayal. He shivered and took a step back. The hell? Did he just pull a mask on in front of him? But why? They were best friends!

Hizashi swallowed and scraped up some confidence. “L-look, my quirk can help people one day. I don’t wanna just survive, I wanna live! I want to get rich too so you don’t have to play decoy in alleyways! I...I will get in, and i will get to UA!”

The date came and went, and Hizashi received another letter. This one boasted a golden seal, words that made tears come to his eyes. But when he turned around, he immediately ceased the celebration. Buddy’s gaze was cold, yet he offered an empty smile, and continued on to the bathroom. Hizashi bit his lip and tucked the letter away. 

The next morning, he woke up to a room that was even more empty than before, if that was even possible. The red sleeping bag that should have been on the ground was gone. 

It was NEVER gone.

Oh god. Did buddy get kidnapped? Someone broke in?! And he slept through it?! His heart began to race, and he searched the apartment high and low. The last place he searched was the kitchen table. Zeroing on a box and a note, he snatched it.

“Yamada  
You cam choose your own path, and i’ll chose mine. The world that you are stepping into does not except people like me. You need to understand that. 

Be a hero  
-Buddy  
P.s.- sorry for the late present. Hope you like it.

Unwrapping the box, he found a receipt, and then blue and gray headphones. These...these were very expensive ones too...

When all the dots connected, Hizashi was bawling. Buddy had bought these for him. And then ran off. All of his stuff was gone. 

He could go looking for him, but it was too late, the bridge was burnt. If Buddy wanted to stay hidden, he sure as hell was good at it.

The voice quirk user bowed his head. There was no way but forward. He would start his new life attending UA, alone. Get a job, a dorm, and move out. 

The first day of school, he had cut his hair a bit, jelled it up, and walked into class with orange sunglasses. Nothing was going to get in his way.


	2. Deadly snack run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk about your right place right time run-ins! Wonder what’s koro cookin up for one of his favorite heroes?

2016

“Is that The voice hero, radio show host, Present mic?!”

“Hm?” Irina turned around and looked up at the octopus and followed his gaze. Over next to the stage was a leather strapped man with cockatoo hair. He was in the process of chatting up a tired looking man. A women walked over to them and she leaned on his other side. Irina snickered, the trio reminded her a lot of herself, the octopus, and karasuma. Before she knew it, her hair was in face and he was gone. 

“Our kids are getting their butts kicked out there!” Mic whispered. Aizawa groaned and got out of Midnight’s hold, letting her stumble a bit. The voice hero glanced over at the teachers from Kunugigaoka, noticing one of them was missing all of a sudden.

“It’s sO NICE TO MEET YOU PRESENT MIC! IM A HUGE FAN CAN I GET AN AUTOGRAPH-“

Aizawa’s quirk activated and the octopus chuckled nervously. He knew his super speed was just stripped away but he just simply handed out his notebook and pen to present mic, who simply smiled and did so. “You and your students are pretty stealthy out there.”

One class from Kunugigaoka and one from UA were currently competing in a series of athletic games, for both the quirked and quirkless. Despite some of the kids from the away team not having any powers, they made leaps and bounds ahead of his students. “They move so...so like, gracefully.” He watched a red head dodge bakugou’s attacks with ease. At the moment, they were playing cops and robbers.

The other teacher turned a bright pink and his smile widened. “Aw shucks! Thank you!”

Aizawa blinked, but kept an eye on the other. He recognized him as a dangerous villain, and didn’t feel comfortable letting his colleague get so close. 

“I once knew a voice quirk user! Such an interesting quirk, and I love how you use your love for sound to host one of the hottest radio shows in the country~” 

“Should i make this out to somebody?”

“Yes! Yes, koro sensei if you will. That’s me.”

“Unkillable teacher? I dig it.” Present mic handed him back the notepad. “There ya go.”

“Thank you so much!” He blasted off back to Irina, gushing over the autograph. Present mic turned back to his co workers and acted like nothing happened, but he was indeed thinking about what the octopus looking teach said. Out of all of the quirks out there, voice related quirks were pretty rare. Sound ones, not so much. The two were in different categories after all.  
——  
“Hey, mic, are you okay? I heard you had a run in with a villain.” All might said quietly as he entered the teacher’s lounge. 

“Villain?” He echoed, leaning his head back on the couch to look at him. “Not since last week.”

“But S-Aizawa told me the Reaper was there! The most dastardly of evil doers!”

“That Octopus guy? But he was such a nice guy. Sure, he could move super fast, maybe even as fast as you, but-“

“He was planning on blowing up the earth.”

Mic whipped around. “What?!”

“Half a year ago, but some kid’s quirk disabled his ability for that sort of thing. This school has been sworn to not speak about such outside of our ranks. But I can at least share this with you, my friend. Do not speak with him again.”

“I guess the ‘unkillable teacher’ part make a whole lotta sense now.” Mic looked to the side. “How could someone like him be a villain?”

“Someone gave him his quirks. And even before then he was known as the Reaper. A man who did not label himself as a villain, but killed tens of people. Some of them were corrupt, some were not. But he was lawless. It’s sickening to know that he was rehired as a teacher after being turned into that...thing...”

Mic’s blood ran cold. Taking another’s life was a heavy thing. Even in hero work, knowing that somebody could kill so easily....and that person...alien..was in charge of a bunch of middle schoolers? It just didn’t add up!

—  
Hizashi flicked off the tv, stretching before grabbing his pillow. Hugging it close, he settled in for the night. But restful sleep was the last thing awaiting him. That smile haunted him, reminded him of a ghost of the past. Surely it didn’t mean anything, but seeing his childhood friend walk his dreams for the first time in years tugged at Hizashi’s heart strings. 

Whenever he dreamed of him, his face was obscured. Right now, the little boy stood right in front of him, face crystal clear.

Sizing him up, that cold smile only seemed to get colder. “You really went for it, huh? How does it feel?”

“Pretty good.” Hizashi placed his hands on his hips. “Wanna explain why you ditched before I got a chance to say goodbye?”

Smoke billowed from the shadows, and Buddy’s face began to blur. “My world isn’t suited for someone like you. It’s not your place to know what happened to me...”

Hizashi woke up with a start. His throat tight, the darkness of his room, luckily, was pierced by city lights. Reds and blues poured through the window. The blonde sighed and threw his arm over his eyes. “Buddy...why? Why did you have to go?”  
———-  
The next evening, mic found himself unable to sleep. No matter what he did, he tossed and turned with no avail. The clock read 1 am, and he flat out gave up. Kicking his feet over the bed, he put on his boots, winter coat, and headed out the door. Not really needing more than his id and keys, a couple of dollars, the convenience store seemed like a good way to pass the time.

The wind blew his long hair right out of his hood. He nearly felt like walking with his eyes closed it was so irritating. He accidentally bumped into a guy, who pivoted and glared. Hizashi turned to give a quick apology before continuing on his way.

Sighing in relief, the voice hero finally made it past the automatic doors. Bright aisles, rows of junkfood, it reminded him of his youth. Something he kept to himself. Usually he kept himself busy so his mind would not wander, but there were those nights he bathed in memories. Under lock and key, the slums where he came from would make anyone blanch. Not even Aizawa knew the truth. 

But he did it, he became a famous hero whom everyone adored.

“I wish you were here with me...” he sighed out into the cold night, bags in tow. Looking up at the crescent moon, he wondered where on earth his buddy could be.

He only made it a couple of steps before he was grabbed and dragged into an alleyway. A beefy hand covered his mouth and tilted it back at a venerable angle. His quirk was useless like this. If no air could get out, he was pretty much helpless. Sure, he had plenty of combat training, but the back of a jagged knife pressed to his throat. 

“I recognize you. You hero types think you can shove guys like me around because we don’t have any quirks, is that it? Well I’m about to take away the only thing that makes you worth a damn in this world!” 

The attacker’s fowl words were the last one’s he’s ever hear. Or so he thought. 

“I think not~!”

The attacker turned his head. Before hizashi could see what was happening, the other was hogtied on the ground. He was about to stumble over a trashcan, but the voice hero was caught by a disturbingly long arm. 

“Are you alright?” Another long arm held his bag of snacks out to him. “I don’t see any cuts on your neck. Thats good.”

His eyes slowly trailed up his savior’s tall frame. It was that villain-teacher-thing!

He shook in his boots. This thing may have just saved him, but could kill faster than any thug. All might’s words rang in his head. 

His mouth hung open, and he choked on his own words. That creepy smile barred down on him like-

A cold hand took his own, slipping the plastic bag handle over it. Another gingerly enclosed over it. “Please, take care of yourself. I’m sure you’re quite aware of this, but it’s dangerous out at night.”

“H-h-what?” 

His voice displayed anything but hostility. It was almost he was a friend who had just stepped in, relieved that he got here in time. 

“What are you doing here? Why did you save me?” Hizashi stuttered. 

Although he could not see it, he heard the Octopus audibly sigh. Police sirens followed soon after. Koro sensei handed the would be thug over to them and took out a piece of paper. “Text me, I’ll explain over a coffee maybe? I mean, i saved you because you needed help. Simple as that, but there’s some things I believe we need to discuss.”

He blasted off without another word, Hizashi covered his face to protect it from swirling debris.

“That new hero, he’s been doing a great job around here at night.” One policeman smiled. “Bagged ten bad guys just tonight!”

....hero?

Hizashi said nothing, but noticed an extra bag paced against the wall. Filled to the brim with junk food. Welp, he at least owed it to him to return it, right?


	3. Not-so-well-kept-secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> monday’s going to be interesting folks!

“You’re holding it wrong-“ 

“You mean like this?”

“No, no, like this~” koro readjusted his wrists and held the blade for a second. “This is the proper way for beginners. Wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“Man, you’re really good at this stuff.”

“I’ll have you know that i was-“

“Um sir?”  
Koro straightened his back and looked up at Nagisa. “What can I do for ya?”

“You had green stripes when...when you said you were napping. You’re not going to give us another pop quiz...”

The octopus sat there for a moment, face unreadable. “Really now?” He was fast asleep, who could his emotions seep through like that? “Can’t really say what happened.”

The entire class picked their heads up from their work. Koro sensei didn’t know something about himself? That was new. 

Nagisa took out a small notepad, scribbling down something. “Sleeptalks?”

—-  
“Who’s phone is that buzzing?”

“Not mine.” Karasuma continued to type away, updating his list of villains and heroes in the area. Each week, the students were given a sheet, so they could practice different takedown techniques. The buzzing filling the air was all too distracting. Turning his head to the side, he decided to open his colleagues desk drawer. Initials on the caller id read “HY?” 

When the phone stopped buzzing, a couple if texts came in.   
‘Is this koro sensei?’  
‘I got some free time after 7, i’m going out with a couple of buds before my show starts.’  
‘If this is the wrong number, forget i just said all of that.’

Irina watched Karasuma’s expression change from slightly annoyed to intrigued. “What’s the scoop?” She stood up, leaning over the desk. “Come on tell meeee!”

“Someone’s trying to get in contact with the octopus.” 

—  
Buddy watched Hizashi frantically run around the apartment from a nearby rooftop. This was it, the last time he would gaze upon that traitor’s face. How could such a bright boy give way to such naïveté? 

They could hardly scrape together enough funds with the two of them working together. How would Hizashi chalk up enough to survive out in the city? Let alone surround himself with people who called themselves “heroes”?

Paying careful attention to what the blonde did to the box, his cold heart nearly cracked when he watched his ex friend hug it close. 

The day he first saw Present Mic on a poster, he scoffed at how flashy his whole get up was. He was especially pissed that fool wore the same brand that his childhood friend received. Just for reminding him of that fool made his blood boil. 

“Master, why...is something wrong?” The silver haired kid was taken aback; fore he had never witnessed the spark of hatred, and dare one say, regret in his teacher’s eyes. The reaper merely shook his head- “It’s nothing. He’s nothing.”

Later on, the radio host would keep him company on long trips through a walkman he kept tucked away in his pocket. Sometimes his student would have solo missions, or time to draw up plans himself. For practice of course, they were never any good. 

One time, he even wrote a letter for his Q&A session-  
“Dear Mr.Radio star,  
Why do you broadcast so late at night? Don’t you have anything better to do?”  
-R”

And as expected, he answered, boldly reading out loud for a flare of drama-  
“Dear listener,   
I do it for all of the people who are out and about at this hour. No matter who you are, you deserve some good tunes to put a pep in your step!”

And for once, the Reaper actually smiled to himself. A heartfelt, genuine smile. If only he knew who sent in the letter, or how ridiculous and goofy his persona was. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing to think about the past. 

Years later, Koro sensei either played recordings of the last session, playing it back on an ipod, or stayed up late to tune in on Present Mic’s radioshow. The next lunch period, he was sure to take a long nap somewhere unground so no one could find him. It was worth it though. 

Meeting Present Mic was like a dream. Listening to his tone in person made a world of difference, his heart pounded with excitement, and he couldn’t help but beg for an autograph.

But when he got close, he picked up on. Couple of things that nearly made him freeze in spot. The birthmark near his eyes and the one on his cheek, his faint scent under Cologne, and that smile. It...it was Hizashi. This was what he grew up into. There was no doubting it. 

Rescuing him in that alley way was the universe’s way of giving him a second chance, and he was going for it.

Picking up his role call book, he shuffled to the teachers lounge, only to find his desk open.

Going straight to panic mode searching for his phone, he nearly tore tue place apart. 

“Looking for this?” Irina held it up. A tentacle snatched it right away. The text came...2 hours ago?! 

“AAAA THIS WAS SO LONG AGO!”

“What’s got you so worked up? Who’s HY? And why does he want to meet up with you?”

“Th-th-that’s none of your business!” 

“Your phone never rings during the day.” 

“You two are really loud.” Karasuma said. “Look, I don’t care what’s going on. Unless we both need to hear it, I’m going to start my class.” And he got up for the PE period.

“I should be heading out too!”and with that, the super-being flew away at mach 2. The seductress smirked. A would be assassin? Or better yet, was someone attempting to put the moves on him?

—

“I gotta get going.” Hizashi shoved his phone in his back pocket. Grabbing his coat, he headed to the door. Aizawa picked his head off the table, watching him leave. Staring back at Nemuri, he received a similar odd look. 

“He never leaves early on Friday nights.” 

Ever since they had All might join them for drinks, part of the faculty started to go out for drinks every friday night. No matter the weather, or how anyone was feeling, they still managed to get together. Mic had been oddly quiet, only chiming in every do often. As a matter of face, he seemed to be texting someone. When asked, he only brushed off the questions.

“Wanna tail him?” Midnight suggested. Aizawa nodded, making sure to give Mic a head start.

——

Cold wind made him almost want to go back inside. All of his friends were there. His safety was garenteed too. Now, he was practically walking into a trap alone. Due to the business of the cafe, he was asked to meet Koro at the classroom itself. He didn’t know why, but he could not refuse. 

Taking a train and a bus, he finally arrived at Kunugigaoka. The fence to the satellite campus proved easy enough to climb. Avoiding the barbed wire with ease, due to all of his practice from his childhood. 

On the way up, he nearly hot covered in five different spiderwebs. At one point, he even got snared in a foot trap, being yanked up by the boot. He took out a pocket knife and cut himself loose. Koro had warmed him of traps set up for him, due to the nature of his class. He wanted to avoid using his quirk unless a wild animal come along, he was a lot more resourceful and flexible without his speaker, but the cost was too high in city scapes. 

The fear of quiet of the forest started to creep him out. Hizashi broke out into a run and made it to a dirt path. Soon, he was greeted with the sight of the octopus looking through a telescope. He huffed and dropped to the ground, falling on his butt. His lungs burned from the burst of energy he had put out.

Koro looked up. “You actually came.” And he was by his side, helping him up. He plucked a spider from his head. “I trust no one followed you?”

“I-i don’t know why you thought I wouldn’t show. Come on, give me a lil credit. I’m a man of my word, got that?”

“I can’t thank you enough Zashi-“ he choked a bit. Mic was nearly to scared to look up. The tentacles in his hands had turned pink. 

“...how do you know my name?” Mic took a step back. Koro sighed, and pulled out a picture of him and the blonde. “It’s been a while, I’m sorry I left you.”

—

“I knew heels were a bad idea- hey shota! Wait up!” Midnight picked up the pace, striding behind her friend. This was the total opposite way to Mic’s place. Not to mention he was getting on a bus after a long subway ride.

Aizawa felt a bit sick when he saw the words “Kunugigaoka academy” posted beside the place his co worker entered. He was not that stupid, right?

Yup. He was. Idiot.

Both pros watched in awe as mic scaled the fence with ease. In all their years of knowing him, they knew he was Athletic, but never this much so. Moving through the trees, the two kept their distance.

Yamada Hizashi hated bugs, the out doors, and most of all, evildoers. So why the hell was he going through all this trouble to meet one?

Staying quiet was difficult enough with all of the weird traps they were running into. Aizawa got caught up in a net, cutting himself loose, he pulled Numuri from a spot where a snare trap was hanging.

When mic sped off into the open, Midnight and Eraserhead stayed behind. 

From their vantage point, Hizashi looked suspicious as hell. He was the one to bring up the fact that there might be a traitor among the ranks at UA.

They hoped to god it wasn’t Mic. But right now, fate wasn’t being too kind to the voice hero. That is until Hizashi tried to step away from the other. The octopus held out a photograph that made mic freeze.

He shook his head, taking even more steps forward, taking the picture. When the other threw his hands up, mic found some courage, throwing a finger up at him. Koro wagged a finger back, saying something and then leading him inside. Mic hugged himself and...relaxed a bit. That is, until he said something that made the super being turn around. 

And then koro sensei picked him up and took off.

And Nemuri had the guts to film it all. 

——

“It cant be you...how the hell did this happen?” Mic grabbed the picture. “You’re not Buddy! Buddy had such a nasty attitude! I mean I still...he was my best friend but you are WAY too peppy!”

“I assure you it is indeed me. It’s felt like a lifetime.”

“He was quirkless-“

“I’ll explain everything inside. Let me make you some tea so you can warm up.”

Hizashi wanted to believe his friend was alive and well. Before he could stop his hopes from getting up, he felt himself slip into his false hopes.

“Take me to the place you found me.”

“What?”

“The alleyway where you found me that one night. I never forgot that place, and neither would Buddy.”

“If that’s what you want, how could I possibly turn down such a request?” Koro picked him up, causing mic to gasp a little at how easily he was lifted.

And before he knew it, he was in the sky. Clutching onto Koro’s neck, he yelled without his quirk. An extra tentacle wrapped around his body, and he stiffened. “Don’t worry! I got you!” Koro yelled. “We’re almost there-“

And in a matter of seconds, they were on in the sticks, Hizashi looked up at the cross streets and thenback at Koro.

It was him. Buddy had him in his arms. He was chuckling sightly, and had a orange tone with a darker circle around his face. “Nuhuhu! You thought I was lying! I’m sorry I called you pathetic, but you looked like a drowned rat. Kids will be kids you know~”

A gunshot was heard and mic jumped back up into Koro’s arms, “Okay! Okay i believe you. Just get us outta here!”  
——-

Back at the Kunugigaoka campus, Eraser sat on the tree branch, letting his legs hang down, he watched the video over again. “We...shouldn’t jump to conclusions....why would he out himself at the meeting if it was him? He’s not actually stupid.” He knew Hizashi had him beat in so many different things, but he was no mastermind. 

“Honey, face the facts, he’s meeting up with this thing at odd hours-“ Midnight nearly fell as a tail winds picked up. There was Hizashi and Koro, but this time, mic hung onto him. He was put down but ran right back to him, hugging the other tightly. They both dropped to their knees, and koro was rubbing his back.

“It’s really, truely you! I-i-AAAAAAAA!” Mic shouted and sobbed. This time, his quirk activated. Nemuri and Shouta took out their earpugs, the ones they always carried around when they were near their friend, and listened to him blubber right on through it. 

Koro was unaffected, appealingly attempting to comfort him. “I’m so sorry, you always meant a lot to me. I was a fool to leave you like that. But i guess getting arrested gave me this opportunity to see you again.”

Mic slowly stopped crying and looked up at him. Koro then told him about his life, apprentice, and the testing. Of course, there was the tragic love story in there that lead to his arrival at this school, and finally how his students saved his life. Mic took his hand, and squeezed it. Tears silently slid down his cheeks. And koro wiped them away. “All of this made me into the super being you see before you. Frankly, i’m glad you didn’t know me before all of this, I probably would have been more of a grouch.”

This earned a chuckle out of Hizashi. But then his phone pinged. 

“Did you get home alright?” It was from Numuri. 

“Oh dear, we had better get you home.” Koro picked him up once more, and blasted off. A photograph fluttered down.

Mic texted back on the way. “Yeah, i’ll see you on monday.”

With an hour to spare before his show, he spent it catching up with an old friend.


	4. Spying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There seems to be snooping on both sides!

Setting his books down, Present Mic sighed happily. “Good mornin’ everybody!” 

Most of the teachers gave a gruff hello or small wave. Aizawa remained quiet as usual, too busy to even want to consider acknowledging him. All might seemed a bit distracted, occasionally glancing over at Eraserhead. 

Mic had an easy time reading the room. The air had a mix if the monday blues and...a smidge of unbearable tenseness that was so bad, he wanted to leave the room. 

“I’m going to make a quick run to the donut shop down the street! Anyone want anything?” 

All the noise was drowned out in Yagi’s head. He thought back to last night- 

He had barely finished wrapping up the leftovers for his boyfriend when the door opened. Being a bit thrown off at how early Aizawa was coming home, concern seeped into his gut. The underground pro, in the year that they had been living together, never came home before one am during the week. 

“Is that you Sho?” He called. When he did not get a response, he turned into his hero form and started to walk to the front of the apartment. There, he found his boyfriend leaning against the wall and scrolling through his phone. With a heavy sigh, Aizawa suddenly shoved it in his pocket. 

“Did...the night out not go well? Did mic throw up on you again?” 

“I don’t want to talk about that loud mouthed moron.” 

All might changed back didn’t really get to talk with Aizawa much after that. 

Once mic had left the room, Eraser plucked his phone off of his desk. 

Buddy Ｃ：ミ : Taking students to forest for extended bio lesson on ecology! Hope your Monday morning goes smoothly~  
BuddyＣ：ミ : I’ll be sure to pick you up this time. We can pop over to Hawaii for a bite! 

Aizawa scoffed, so Mic was really was in kahoots with this guy? The idea of his self proclaimed best friend possibly being a traitor made his stomach turn. 

— 

The a week later, Mic took a different bus, and Midnight trailed him. The two had agreed to try to watch him a bit before jumping to conclusions. This time, Mic had a backpack. This was the first time she was able to spy on the two, since the octopus had been supposedly flying him all around the globe. 

Her agility wasn’t stellar, so she found it difficult to stay quiet. Her sneakers allowed for better movement, and kept her from slipping. 

She rustled through her bag for the nessisary equipment from her own bag, and listened in. 

“You used to be so stubborn Buddy! Remember that time you got sick and-“ 

“And you were quite the mother hen! I have to admit, back then it annoyed me quiet a bit! And I’m the stubborn one?” 

“Totally.” 

Utter silence, through her binoculars, it looked as if two friends were meeting in secret, rather than a rendezvous for info. The blanket spread out across a patch of grass, snacks littered all over it, it almost looked like a date... 

Koro sensei drooled at the sight of a cake Hizashi pulled out of his bag. “For all of the birthdays I missed. Still kinda bummed I could never get a hold of you. I missed you so, so much..” the blonde handed him a fork and smiled. “And to thank you for the trips. It’s only been a week and we’ve hit 7 places already!” 

Midnight put a hand to her mouth. Hizashi had a friend she never knew about? But, aside from her and the UA staff, and Tensei...Mic never hung out with anyone outside of business meetings. 

Unless, he was referring to a time in his life where she did not know him yet. 

“And I longed to see you too. But even when my childish anger finally subsided, I knew I would only put you in danger.” 

Hizashi gazed up at him, studying his unreadable face. But he knew Koro better than that, behind that fixed expression was true sorrow. Years piled up on eachother, suffocating almost. Koro stiffened a bit when Hizashi took his hand. “I don’t care about that. We’ve been through thick and thin together. You really think i’d ditch you?” 

Koro shifted his gaze, remaining silent for a moment. All of his life, it was only death and destruction. Before his class, nothing he loved lasted. The only friend he knew was bloodshed, combat, and everything in between. One night stands came and went, but his capacity for human companionship was sealed away, a liability. Once killed, feelings are a lot harder to resurrect, but right now, his childhood friend’s warm smile, his touch breathed life back into a corner of his heart that’s been long dead. 

Hizashi waited patiently, but then jumped when he heard soft sobs. 

“Honestly Zashi, you’re unfathomable.” 

Hizashi smiled at him and then squeezed his fists slightly. Just the concept of friendship itself.....his mind drifted to his coworkers. 

Midnight took off her headphones and placed it in the bag before disappearing into the night. Just as she left, Hizashi held onto Koro as he was flown back to his apartment. “They haven’t been talking to me, shouta and nemuri. Did I do something wrong?” 

Koro remained silent until he could come up with a good answer. “Give them time.”  
And with that, he landed on mic’s balcony, an 11th floor apartment. Not a soul was outside. Hizashi waved goodbye as his friend took off. 

Aizawa was perched atop a telephone pole, just having finished an early patrol. The sight of his coworker gave him the signal that the mission was a success. 

“What did you find?” 

Nemuri’sface was covered by her hair, her shoulders twitched a bit. Fear ran through Aizawa. Oh god, were their suspicions right? She finally raised her head and had a strained look on her face. 

“It’s like a Romeo and Juilet story! Only they were childhood friends and they’re crushing on eachother so hard it’s adorable!” She smirked and gripped the binoculars. 

“Uhhhh....what?” 

“Shouta! That tentacle monster has a connection to hizashi-“ 

“I prefer koro sensei, thank you very much!” 

Eraserhead whipped around, shocked, as did Midnight. Looming above them was said Octopus. Before Aizawa could activate his quirk, he felt a blast of wind that made his eyes so dry that he had to rub them. 

Midnight had pulled back her sleeve, but her gas was blown away. She rook out her whip, but then noticed her nails. They had...a fresh coat? And Eraser’s hair was styled?! 

“Come now, you really think I couldn’t smell you two from a mile away? Now, I don’t know if you think Present Mic is betraying you or not, but I can assure you, he is not. We have a past. One you don’t need to fret about-“ 

Eraserhead had finally gotten a hold of him with his quirk, pissed off as could be. “And you expect me to just go on thinking you’re not trying to use him? After saying something like ‘a past that i dont have to fret over’? Tch.” 

“Use him? If you think I would ever harm Hizashi in any way, you’re doing a laughable job spying. He means a lot to me. And for the record, you should quit it with the cold shoulder. It’s making him uneasy.” 

The pros glanced at eachother, had Hizashi really picked up on their distrust? 

“He talks so highly of you two! Honestly, you should treat him better!” Koro sighed, wrapping a tentacle around Eraser and Nemuri. “I can drop you off at your homes if you want. Public transport can be a pain at this hour. Also, if he wants to tell you his past, be open minded. He did not have it as easy as he may have lead you to believe.” 

Blue and black eyes were fixed on Koro sensei’s. “He grew up with his aunt on a farm. It’s not a lie.” Midnight said. 

Koro’s face turned purple with a giant X on it. “It isn’t my place to say, just have a chat with him.”  
—  
Hizashi heard a wrapping at his door. Who could it be? He wasn’t expecting guests. 

“Mic, hon, it’s us, open up.” 

His heart jumped in his throat. Us? He looked through the peep hole. It was indeed his two best friends. But what did they want with him after virtually ignoring him for a week? 

He reluctantly opened it. Right behind them stood Koro. 

“You have some good friends here. They braved the mountain just to make sure you were okay.” Koro placed a tentacle on each of their heads. 

‘Wait....that wasn’t it. Why was he lying?’ On second thought, it would be best if that went left uncorrected. 

“Hey now! I ain’t no kid. I can handle myself!” 

Midnight huffed and walked in. Eraser followed suit. “We need to talk-“ 

That night, Mic told them about his upbringing in the slums.  
“Forget being a villain, I probably would have been an assassin just like bud-Koro was. But i wanted to be a hero. I came to UA to make a better future for myself. Anything to get out. But the day before I started, Koro was gone. But i’m not mad, because He’s here now.” 

“Something’s wrong here. You keep tossing around the word “assassin” like it’s nothing.” Eraserhead speaks up. Mic gave him a tired look. “Koro’s...he stayed in the world I left. And in that world, justice doesn’t exist. The police are corrupt, turn a blind eye to it all. Heroes do not see reason to put their lives on the line for alleyway scum like us. Or at least back then that was the case. Now that there are more underground heroes, that’s kinda changed.” 

Aizawa looked back at Nemuri. It was like a whole new side to Mic that he never thought existed in the first place. But a lot of things made sense now. 

—- 

Koro hummed as he made his way over to the porn stash that was once used as a trap. He had scooped up all the books and brought them to a new location. 

Part of him got giddy as he approached his destination. Some time to unwind. Sure, he couldn’t fully unwind, but that was a non issue. Back in his human form, as he once let it slip, he had many a romances. More than he could count on both of his fingers and toes. Neither of which he had anymore to this day. So this porn addiction was the next best thing. 

Preferring certain types, he was finally able to prefect his stash into everything that he liked. Big boobs, curvy bodies. 

Giggling as he pushed a shrub aside, the first thing he noticed was that most of his red back drop mags with gaudy fonts were missing. As well as the tantalizing images of half naked women sprawled across the paged and covers. 

The small mountain of adult magazines were replaced with some official ones, such as vogue, Time, and even the Rolling stone. And there was one person on the cover of all of them. 

Present Mic. 

“Haaaaaa...” Koro’s mouth gaped open, and his two fingered hand came to his mouth. 

Mortified. He was absolutely, positively mortified. And right in the center was a regular porn magazine with Hizashi’s head cut out and taped on to a buff male pornstar. 

All around that one were the more risqué photos. Mic was half naked or wearing his jacket sans shirt. Koro reached out and picked one up, touching the plastic like cover. While he was painfully aware of the fact that someone picked up on the one article he had with an interview with Present Mic, he found himself sucked into his own little world. 

Back when they were teens, Koro was sure he was only into girls, but it was not until much later that he found his mind wondering back to Hizashi. Brushing it off, he hadn’t thought of it until now. The voice hero was fairly lean, and this particular cover had his hip bones right above the belt line, pants dipping dangerously low. So low that a streak of blond hair peaked out, nearly running to his belly button. 

His complexion turned pink and he gasped slightly before putting the magazine down. “Oh no...oh no no no I can’t...” he covered his face. Viewing pornos was one this. Actually getting steamy and becoming hot and bothered to the point that he wanted to do something about it was a risk he was not willing to gamble with. 

He whined slightly as he willed his body to moved away from the pile. But only for two seconds. He grabbed that one in particular and blasted off somewhere far, far away. 

“Woah! Didja see that?” Okajima dashed out, catching a glimpse of his teacher rocketing off. 

“Part of me thinks that maybe this special ops mission went a little too well.” Kiyano walked out and picked up one of the books. “It was easy to borrow some of the more expensive ones from an old producer I had worked with, but who knew he was so into this punk rock look?” 

—  
‘Mysterious, elusive, cold as ice.’ Lovro’s words echoed in Nagisa’s head. Watching his teacher walk by, he wondered, what made this odd celebrity crush so important to him all of a sudden? Walking past the teachers break room, he could have sworn he heard the voice hero’s name tossed around a couple of times. 

The sound of a textbook snapping shut softly could be heard, followed by the bell. Koro sensei moved over to the window and slid it open. 

“Going to Shanghai again, sir?” 

“...y-yes. Something like that.” 

“What do you mean something like that? You always boast about the place youre going to-“ 

Papers fluttered everywhere as the octopus launched himself into the sky. A collective “huh?” Chimed. 

“Well that was a bit out of the ordinary...” Sugino commented. 

“So Romeo is off to see his man~. How cute.” 

All heads turned towards the fem fatal, who leaned by the shoulder against the door frame. A mischievous smile spread from cheek to cheek. “Did you brats get the info I asked you for?” 

“Yeah, he’s into Present Mic alright.” One chimed. After a bit of the confusion was cleared up by Okajima; whom may have gone into an exaggerated amount of detail, Kayano held up a fairly clean magazine. Present mic was on the cover, his tongue sticking out and he made the rocker signs with both hands. 

Some of the class gasped, others chatted among their peers. Then they all ran to the teachers lounge. Irina snickered and watched her little assassins plot their teacher’s death. By embarrassment. But it was all for the best. Sure, she loathed the octopus, but gossip was like nectar to her. 

After she heard about two, no, three trespassers.  
—- 

“Why are you wearing that?” 

“You said you wanted to stay in town, so i’m wearing my disguise! No one will be able to recognize me!” 

Koro saw Mic’s shoulder move and instinctively moved, causing the other to swipe at the air. And he kept moving until mic made a frustrated noise and grabbed his hand. Koro’s mouth parted a but and his eyes widened, allowing Mic to snatch the wig and faux nose from his face. “There we go! Now change back to yellow. You look just fine.” 

“Aye...uh...” a little rosy patch formed on his cheeks, but his face remained yellow. 

Mic dropped his hand and stuffed the nose into his pocket. “Come on, people around here love you! The police even said something about an uprising new hero.” 

Koro sighed and walked alongside Hizashi. So, even in this form his friend didn’t mind. Go figure.


	5. Flight time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soar n’ scream

Whenever they flew together, Koro kept Mic in his arms, but there was one particular day that they flew right into a storm. 

The Octo hero sweated a bit. As kids, mic made a clear point of hating storms, and he was nervously digging his fingernails into his tentacles. As of the past two weeks, he had actually been relatively calm during flights. 

Rain pelted their faces, and Koro swelled a bit, but he decided it was best to tuck his friend into his robe. Of course he had another layer of clothes on under but for now, the trick he did with two of his students would work just fine. What he was not expecting was Hizashi to turn and cling onto him, wrapping his arms around his torso. Koro turned sideways so the other wasn’t upsidedown. Mic was flush to his body, he wrapped even more tentacles around him, just to make him feel secure. There was no way for him to even remotely feel like he was going to slip.

“We’re almost there. I’ll fix your hair up and you’ll he inside in a jiffie! No worries there!”

Mic muttered something in response. Koro heard none of it.

“You have to speak up! You know I can’t stand radio silence around you!” A pun slipped out, almost coming natural to him. Mic heard it and instantly got distracted, chuckling a bit.

But when lighting struck near them, he let out a scream, which made Koro loosen his grip a little. His quirks kept the damage from mic’s quirk to a minimum, but the proximity made it hard to combat. Mic gasped and closed his mouth, allowing his friend to recover.

When they landed, yellow ooze came out of tiny pours on the side of koro’s head, and he sighed, rubbing them.

Hizashi wiped some of it off with a handkerchief. His hand shook a little. But Koro placed a hand on his shoulder. “Apologizes, I should have picked a better route.”

“No, like, man you’re totally bleeding out the ears because of me!” 

“Danger comes with the territory, my friend. You have always had a good control over your quirk. And that’s all anybody can ask of you.” He began to fix up Mic’s hair to its iconic updo.

“Don’t worry about it.”

 

—-  
“Has anyone seen my phone? I-“

Midnight looked up, holding a black phone with a case sporting a megaphone. Mic started at her for a moment before yelling and leaping for it. Kayama snickered, yanking the phone from his grasp before setting it down on the desk and winking. 

Mic sighed and looked down. It was open to messages, particularly his and koro’s....with a ton of eggplant emojis and hearts...kissy faces..

Mic’s face went red as a tomato and he scrambled to call Koro. “When he picked up, his panicked rambles were met with similar ones. Koro was screeching on the otherside but he could not make out what he was saying.

Hizashi took a deep breath. “You go first.”

“Zashi I am incredibly sorry! Ms.Irina took my cellphone while I was squeezing some of the Water from my head- I know it sounds weird but when it rains outside my head absorbs moisture from the air-“

“Koro, it’s okay! It’s okay, Midnight was actually the one texting. I stepped out to take a whiz and next thing I know my phone’s been hijacked!” 

“Ah, right...ha...seems like we both have meddlers on both ends.”

“Don’t worry bout it. I gotta go, catch you on the flipside!”

“Byeeee~”

Both men when to teach their classes, and got funny looks.  
—  
“All might.”

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, taking him a moment to process the timid nature of Present Mic’s voice, and how odd it was. The clock displayed 5 am. A violent coughing fit caught Yagi’s attention, but it wasn’t from him. It was on the other side of the line.

Aizawa flinched when his partner’s elbow tapped his cheek accidentally when he jumped. The erasure hero tossed over on his other side, shifting in his sleep.

“What’s wrong Yamada? Are you okay?” 

“Need back up! No time, train-station, bring Aizaw-!“ there was a scream on the other end, followed by an “oof!”

“Yamada!” 

Yagi’s heart raced. What was the other doing out this early? Why was he patrolling? He lightly shook His boyfriend’s shoulder before swinging his feet over his bed. Grabbing his t-shirt and cargo pants from the chair in the corner of the room. Aizawa vaguely heard the altercation through the phone, and picked his head up off the pillow. “What happened?” 

“Mic needs back up at the train station! I think he’s injuried.”

Eraser bolted up and grabbed his stuff. 

—  
“Can’t meet up for lunch today, sadly, but I can grab an early breakfast.”

“Koro...it’s 4 am...did you spend the whole night watching soaps again?” Yamada’s voice was thick with sleep, his eyes glued shut. Some of his words were even slurred too. Yet, he loved the voice on the other end. Koro could wake him up at anytime and he wouldn’t mind.

“How early are we talkin’?” 

“Right after i’m done sweeping these thugs off the streets. A quick run, if you will!” Koro let out a confused noise and then a yell. Mic’s eyes cracked open. “Koro?”

No response. He struggled to hear what was going on. He heard his friend’s slithering grow more and more distant from the phone, only to be followed by a distraught tone. 

“What’s going on? Why am I in this silly costume? Get it off!”

What?

And with that, Mic had taken the liberty of searching for his missing friend himself. Directional speaker and hero outfit forgotten, he barely remembered his shoes. He heard reports of a memory erasing villain in near by provinces. If he got Koro, things could get ugly fast. Depending on how far back the memory wipe went, there could be hundreds of casualties even! Exaggeration or not, the super being was a capable welder of death. 

Destruction was wrought in the town. Random items like trashcans and cars were on fire, quirks shot off left and right, police zooming all over the place. Mic saw by the snapchat map that koro’s phone was nearby. The octopus hero had a soft spot for those big eye filters, and it made it quite easy to locate him. 

“WHOA!” 

Suddenly roots caused the ground below him to rise, and he wobbled, scrambling away from the wooden wall that just shot up. Two more seconds standing there and he would have been skewered. Mic fell on his shoulder, grunting and getting to his feet. 

He could not tell which quirks were from villains, and which ones were from the victims who were having issues controlling their quirks. Heroes started showing up, aiding the police in minimizing the damage.

Being a hero required critical thinking skills. When fighting multiple adversaries, or crowd control, prioritizing away from emotions was key. But in this case, they were one in the same. Unlike all of these other citizens, Koro had several quirks in one. Thus, making him the most hazardous out of the bunch. The last thing he wanted was the government to have a reason to arrest Koro. And the closer he got, the more the blonde’s gut screamed at him to request back up. If he called Midnight, it would be a waste of time. She lived in this area, and was probably on her way. The rest of the UA staff were way too far to get here any time soon. 

That leaves Eraserhead And All might. Hizashi groaned as he went to his contacts, and rang up Yagi. He knew It wasn’t fair to Aizawa, since he had been making rounds all night, but he had no choice. Plus, both of their quirks could help a lot at the moment.

“A-all might?”

 

It was then that he spotted a black an yellow blob in the shadows of an alleyway. Black and purple shadows wafted around Koro, and darkened tendrils whipped around him. 

Before he could react, one came flying into his gut. Mic coughed, contents of his stomach from last night spilling to the street in front of him. 

His grip on the phone nearly relinquished all together, but Yagi’s voice kept him grounded enough to hold on. He landed on his feet, knees bucked in. “I Need back up! No time, train station, bring Aizaw-! AH!” Mic was blown back on the ground, large object whizzing by so fast, the tailwind knocked him back on his backside, and bounced backwards, tumbling across the street.

—

“What the hell is going on here?” Eraser scanned the ground from above. Normally, if they were arriving on the scene together, Eraserhead would run alongside the number one hero, but this was urgent. So All might’s long distance jumps came in handy.

“It only seems to be effecting a small area.”

“Luckily, there’s only one train station in the vicinity.”

Expecting to see black leather, the wind was nearly knocked out of their lungs when they saw Mic on the ground in his damn pajamas. 

“This has to be the work of that Octopus villain! He must have drawn Mic out. There’s no other explication.”

Hizashi shook his head, recognizing All Might’s voice. Wiping his mouth, he sat up. “Not true. I...I would be dead if he was after me..I was that memory eraser villain on the news.” He rubbed the back of his head. “We gotta catch up to koro, he took off.”

“And how exactly do you think you’ll catch up with him? He flies at a top speed of 23,875 kilometers per hour?”

“I don’t know how he would manage a quirk at first, but i know with new weapons he likes testing them out slowly.” Mic said. “If you’re okay with it all might, can you try jumping in that direction? If I don’t stop him, he could destroy the entire city!”

—-

Koro breathed heavily, watching the ground grow further and further from sight.

Hizashi was a grade A moron, leaving him like that. At first, he had resolve, a will to let him be. But now anger flared in his gut. How could his only friend pack up and join the hero’s path?! They were assassins. Street thugs. Always was and always will be. 

And it wasn’t like Yamada hadn’t killed anyone before either.

And now there was this new, slimy body. He didn’t know were it came from, but it was certainly inhuman. He had a quirk all his own! There were no limits to his power now! No more would anyone be able to get in his way-

“Buddy!”

“Huh?”

He looked back, seeing someone that made his heart jump into his throat. As well as bile. Brilliant green eyes teared as wind whipped past his head. His hair was much longer than he recalled. 

“Hizashi? What are you doing here? How-“

There were two others there too. Why was he slowing down?

“I can’t disable his power completely, but i’ve slowed him down for you!” The red eyed man said. 

Disable? Who in the hell were these people?

“Buddy! Just stop for a sec! I just want to talk to you!” Hizashi grunted, his grip around all might’s neck tightening. All might sweated a bit, why had he allowed Yamada to ride on his back? It was too easy for him to slip off.

“You went to that damn school! I have nothing to say to you!” Koro wiped a tentacle in front of Eraserhead’s face, making him blink. Yamada dug his fingers into All might’s shoulders, hauling himself up and used him as a springboard. “Hey! What the-“ All might choked, watching Mic fly away.

“WAAAAAAAIT!” 

Buddy gasped as his ex friend, no, partner reached out for him, flinging himself into the open air. Hand outstretched, he managed to grab one of the tentacles before sliding right off. Their eyes met and everything seemed to be in slow motion. Yamada’s face was unreadable for a split second, his eyes wide and realizing that he’s made a mistake.

And with that, he fell. Eraser’s scarf shot down, and missed. 

Koro shot down, speeding towards the ground to catch him.

Yamada hated flying. And his life flashed before his eyes. So he remembered up until he left. Great, Koro was pissed at him. He closed his eyes, sighing. Recalling the other day when he was safe in Koro’s arms. Why did this stupid quick have to hit someone who’s come so far?

“Gah! Ah...I...I got you. You moron.”

The perminate grin on koro’s face widened and shrunk, indicating that he was indeed breathing hard. Hizashi then sprung up, hugging him. His body shook and he took a couple of seconds to meet his gaze again. “Buddy...”

“What’s with the stupid mustash? Couldn’t grow a real one?” 

“Just give me a chance to explain everything that’s going on.” It felt great to feel solid ground under his feet again. He called His coworkers to let them know that he was ok, and all might said that he and Aizawa were just going to help clean up what was left of the havoc from the mind wipe quirk villain. 

Mic tucked his phone away in his pj pocket, and then turned back to koro. “Okay, so listen up. It’s been 15 years since I graduated High school. You’re a superbeing but you teach a bunch of really cool middle schoolers who learned from the best assassin, aka, you. Or at least that’s what they tell me. You are now a hero, please, stay tuned. Get this- we met back up, and i’m like, a radio host, english teacher, and pro hero!” He gives him a big old smile, and the whole time he talked with his hands too. Buddy sat back and listened carefully. 

“I-im a hero? And i teach snot nosed brats?” Koro snickered. “You’re joking.”

“SIR!” 

About 20 kids climbed over the side of the small structure they were standing on. All were in school uniforms. Koro took a step back, as well as mic. Where did these kids come from?!

“I saw the news!”  
“Are you okay?!”  
“Koro sensei!” 

“Huh? Koro sensei? Who’s that?”

The kids sighed. Some cried. The superbeing sat there utterly puzzled. Not to mention a little disturbed by all the attention he was receiving. 

“Everyone, Perhaps we can jog his memory.” Takebayashi pushed his glasses up. “Does anyone have any items in their school bags?”

“I got the pamphlet from our field trip!” Yada rummages through her bag.

“I was gonna sneak this into class but...” someone pulls out a slice of cake. Another pulls up Ritsu on their phone.

“I GOT DIRTY MAG-“ Kataoka hits Okajima with her bag, letting him fall and his books spill everywhere.

Mic shakes his head. This was going to be a long day.


	6. Switcharoo time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mic takes care of a memory wiped koro, more to come after this chapter!
> 
> Also dont forget to comment below!

The clicking of heels made heads turn at UA’s class 1-A. It was second period, and they all expected the shuffle of boots. Some sleep deprived minds imagined Present Mic stomping around in heels, and it was evident as to who, do to some weird looks meant for no one. Others thought it was the R-rated hero Midnight. Mr.Aizawa shifts out of his sleeping bag, expecting Hizashi as well, balked when he saw substitute walk in. “Why wasn’t I informed about this?”

Irina smiled. “Well well, aren’t we grouchy when we wake up from our nap? It’s a temporary deal while that cockatoo of yours helps the octopus get his memory back. Besides, these br-kids shouldn’t be too hard to deal with!” 

Aizawa studies her face for a moment, before sighing. “Class, this is Irina Jelavić. She’s filling in for Present Mic today. He’s fine, just on a mission of sorts. So behave. If I hear that any of you were giving her trouble, you’re getting a 5 page paper in english that you can give to Mic.”

"Okay I get the cockatoo might be Present Mic, but who's she talking about?"Jiro mentioned to people around her. Deku placed a hand on his chin. "I heard on the news that a memory wipe villain had just been apprehended. Maybe that has something to do with Present Mic being abse-" A loud whistle catches the class's attention. The substitute had already written her name on the board. 

“Her name sounds foreign.” Kaminari commented. 

“Hey, Midoriya?” Izuku looked up from his notes he was writing. “Yes Sero?” 

“Do you have any idea who this chick is?” 

“I-“ Deku barely opened his mouth before he was interrupted by a the teacher. “Hey baby, how does a one night stand sound?” 

“HUH?!”

Needless to say, everyone was shocked, and Mineta was way too excited over this. 

“Ms.Jelavić! This is not appropriate!” Iida jumped up and raised his hand.

“I guess you’ve never had practical lessons.” Irina tucks her hair behind her ear. “I’m guessing that Present Mic sticks to the books. I use real examples. Things that have either been said to me or things that I have said on the job.”

“A-And what was that job?” Deku asked timidly, as if he were afraid to get an answer.

Right. These kid’s aren’t assassins. Could she actually tell them? Weighing the options, mostly likely, no. Then the homeroom teacher came to mind. While Eraserhead did not fit the bill for assassin, he had similar skills in infiltration. From what she heard from contacts in Japan, he was one of the best. Borrowing his umbrella term was a piece of cake!

“An underground has many blades, tools of the trade. Everyone wants to communicate in their own way. That’s why language is important, whichever one it is.” 

“When you put it that way, I guess it makes sense...” Momo commented. “Being an underground hero seems to be a lot more complicated than a normal one. But in a good way, they do a lot of inside jobs that some would turn their noses from.”

Jelavić smiled. Her kids were great, but these were easier to work with. Seems like they get the memo. 

 

—

“Hey! English is fun! Pick your heads up!”

“Wow, I never thought I would miss Ms.Bitch’s weird lessons.” Isogai slouched in his seat. The entirety of class 3-e was falling alseep. Not that all of them preferred practicing with Ms.Bitch’s past experiences, but Present Mic really was cut and dry in his lessons. So impersonal and normal. The total opposite of his image as a radio host or pro hero.

“Sir, i think you might be puttin’ us to sleep over here!” 

Everyone froze at Karma’s smug comment. The red head had a habit of blurting out anything they were all thinking, and it made Present mic whip around. 

Buddy heard everything from the room nextdoor. He shook his head. “Tck, what’s so great about these kids. I get you keep saying they’re exceptional, but what makes these kids so special? They’re a bunch of nobodies!”

Karasuma pulled up the class list on his laptop. “These children, in this school’s system are the low men on the totem poll. Or, at least that used to be true. Before you came, each student had the lowest grades, and some of them self esteem of the school. But you created a new type of education, an assassination classroom. You passed on your know how to these kids, giving them a chance to shine. To find motivation to give it their all. Student and assassin, teacher and target. These were the new roles.”

Buddy held one of his tentacles in his hand. “It’s odd, you know? A bunch of children finding some monster like this normal. Let alone a trained assassin.”

“Trust me, this is far from normal to them.”

Present mic walked into the room, and wiped his forehead. “You’re up Mr.K.” He plopped down next to Koro. “Hey, you wanna go for a stroll? I know you’re a city kitty but that ain’t no reason to stay cooped up in here!” 

“Why are you talking like that? You sound like-“

“A radio host?” He grinned. “Why yes I a-“

“Like an old guy trying to be “hip with the kids”.” Koro said flatly.

“Hey! Don’t hate on the lingo man! It’s cool!”

“Lame.”

“Jeez, i forgot how alike you are to Aizawa.”

“Ah!” Buddy mused with a snap of his fingers. “The hobo looking guy you were with. And I am guessing that was that blonde kid you ran into at the festival? Can’t say i’ve seen too many folks running around with that cut.”

“Okay, okay, Shouta might look rough around the edges, but he’s a big softy once you get to know him. And yeah, that was Yagi, but his mentor pasted away.”

“Right, it’s been years.”

Nagisa watched his teacher walk beside the voice hero, and it reminded him a lot of himself and Karma. Two friend that had a major falling out, but reunited as fate would have it. 

Later on, Mic got a call from Aizawa, the quirk would wear off in about two days. He could handle that. Of course, it was probably best for Koro to not be left alone. Back in the day, Buddy was pretty volatile. He had a good head on her shoulders, but an extremely short temper and violent nature. 

Nezu allowed he and Ms.vić to switch places for the time being, as it was in the best interest of the country. Besides, he could maybe make amends for leaving his friend years ago. 

———-

“So you’re the one switchin’ out with Yamada.” Kayama smirked, walking up to Irina. Walking in with her hands folded behind her head, confidently swaggering into the room. "I'm assuming you are close to Koro Sensei? Can you give me all the details on this crush Yamada never shuts up about?"

"I wouldn't say that I'm close with that creature, but he's always telling Kara- my colleague about all of his dates, lunches, whatever! UGRH! It's not even like he cares why not tell someone who actually wants the gossip?!"

Midnight sighed and patted her on the shoulder. "Can't blame you there doll. Although I wish he wouldn't text me at 5 am. Here, knock yourself out." She blew her bangs from her eyes. Taking out her phone, Irina squealed and snatched it.

“When I was assigned this mission, I found it almost a little nauseating, thinking of seducing that thing but what Present Mic’s got with him, it’s almost hot!”

All Might passed by to get some papers and got an unwanted mental image. He scooted out of the room so fast nobody noticed he had even entered it to begin with. Eraserhead simply rolled his eyes and continued his grading. 

—-

“You can take the bed.”

Mic scooted past Koro, plucking clothing off the floor among other things. Soda cans, old food containers. He had his lapses of messiness.  
Buddy looked around, and noticed a beaten up lunchbox. Slithering over to it, and completely ignoring what Mic was saying, he unhooked the clip and picked up a bunch of the small, disposable camera prints. Some were of people who resembled Hizashi, and in a large portion of them was a bored looking youth. A child who couldn’t be bothered with anything. A stark contrast to the big, dopy grin of his companion. 

Smaller photos of All might and Eraserhead, and people who he assumed were pros. As well as students. The container was a literal box of memories, stretching back from the day Hizashi was born up until now. 

So many memories, and he was void of his own. It’s impossible to recreate 15 entire years of memories, especially when they were as mysterious as the mist clouding his mind. This quirk, or, quirks he was given gave him a super brain, but every attempt to look back revealed little. So he gave in and moved to the couch.

Yamada saw that the other was in no mood for chitchat, so he left him alone for a bit. At some point, Buddy had peered up to see that the other had changed into pjs, and leaned to one side, fast asleep. Closing the box and placing it on the the table, he used his extra tentacles to grab a blanket, pillow, and Mic, gently laying him down into a better sleeping position than the one he is in. Knees drawn up to his chest, and neck at an akward angle just begged for sore body in the morning.

Mic smiled in his sleep and moved to pull the blanket under his chin, but grabbed Koro’s tentacle instead. The assassin coated it with a little mucus and slipped it from his grasp, heading over to the next room. Sitting on the bed was a large garment with a little notecard. 

‘You made yourself a nightgown with a sleeping cap with your own face on it, found it in your desk at school. Lame.’  
-Mic

“Tch, like you’re one to talk Mr.I-have-my-own-poster-on-my-walls.”

Slipping the nightgown on, he got into bed. 

Awoken by sunlight blaring in his eyes, Koro raised a tentacle and turned on his side. Beady black eyes cracked open and gazed about the room. His superbrain allowed him to pick up on his situation. This wasn’t the school, and he was in someone’s bed. Last thing he remembered was getting hit by a quirk, a flash. But what could have lead him to someone’s bed?

“What kind of salacious activities have I taken part in?!” He hid his face under the pillow, immediently poking it out of its hiding place. The smell of bacon and eggs hit his nose. He let a tentacle slither out into the next room, and to the source of the food, having a little mouth form at the end. Mic groaned and slapped it with his spatula, making it sizzle a bit before letting it retreat. “Get your lazy butt out of bet if you want breakfast!” 

Telling if this was the old buddy or Koro was impossible unless he came put of the bedroom. The old buddy hated getting woken up, and went about his mornings relatively quietly-

“What happened?” Koro walked into the kitchen. “I-“ moving his hand away from his eyes, he saw Hizashi in pj pants that only reached his hipbones, kind of like in that magazine. His t-shirt was about a size too small. Koro’s mouth gapped a little bit and he looked away. He’s suffering, to top it all off, Hizashi’s hair was down! Making the whole situation seem more intimate. 

Hizashi cocked his head to the side. Midnight sent a text only a couple of minutes before asking him to do that to test if the octopus was back to normal. He did not really comprehend why but it couldn’t hurt, right? Hiking his pants back up, he handed Koro his plate. “Mornin’. You had a memory lapse due to getting hit by a quirk. Wasn’t the best idea to let you stay by yourself at the school so I guess you can say we had a sleepover!”

Koro’s blood ran cold, a memory lapse? How far back? He swallowed nervously and drew back a step. Hizashi noticed, and reached out. “Don’t worry about it! You were totally cool! Your students are fine too! Relax!” 

Koro sighed. “Thank heavens...I could’ve gone postal.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t.” Part of Mic’s shirt rode up a bit, and Koro noticed a nasty bruise. “WHO HURT YOU?!”

“Fell on something.”

“Come now! Do you take me for a fool?” He crossed his arms. “Tell me who! I’ll make them rue the day they laid a finger on you!”

It pained him to tell the truth. Koro was so different than Buddy. He had a big heart and Mic didn’t know of he could bare to tell him the truth. Recovering from a quirk effect like this left so much room for misunderstandings and confusion. 

“Huh...well you got me backed into a corner here..” Mic rubbed the back of his head. “Promise you won’t freak? It was you, right after that guy got you. I’m not mad! You were really confused.”

“Knowing this, you determined the best course of action was to chase after me, correct?”

Hizashi nodded, “Yo, I couldn’t risk letting the government have a reason to go after you. For a lotta reasons, dig it? Good thing Shouta and Toshinori showed up, because if they hadn’t it would have been really hard to tail you mid flight!”

“Even at my most volatile, you were quick on your feet. For that, I thank you.” 

“No big, nother day on the job. Oh and it’s 10 am by the way.”

“YAAAAAAHH! THE KIDS! SORRY GOTTA RUN!”  
Koro blasted off, only to come back to grab his robe, and fix mic’s hair up for him, saving him an hour. “Aw...” mic cooed, watching the superbeing blush slightly, exiting once more.


	7. Human Koro Time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Midterms before spring break, whaddya gonna do?
> 
> Poor Koro sensei cant catch a break either

He’s just got the most precious smile on him! And his laugh, have I told you about his laugh?! His voice is like music itself~”

“I literally do not care.” Karasuma attempted to stalk away from the other, but gameshow was relentless. Mic this, Mic that, the thing was obsessed! "Are you going to ask him out? Because I don't know how much more Of this pinning i can take."

 

"WHAT?! I DON'T LIKE LIKE HIM WHATARE YOU SAYING?? YOU MEAN ASK HIM OUT ON A DATE ARE YOU MAD?!" Koro was flailing around, flustered. For the past two weeks, he had continued to meet up with Present Mic daily. His students started to take notice of his change in flight patterns. Everyday they would ask him where he was off to, expecting to hear his usual China for pudding, or America for a sports game, but slowly more and more saw him come back with more local snacks and leftovers. Which was odd because the guy could eat just about any dish in a flash. It was obvious he was preoccupied, forgetting about the time passing as his food got cold. 

"Did you see all of the restaurant reviews he's been reading lately?" Kiyano pointed out. A stack of magazines, newspapers, and pamphlets sat next to the graded papers and reference books that their teacher used for their test questions. Tentacles moving at mach speed, and a double reading up on the leisure pile, the students all groaned. 

Koro sensei was trying too hard to get Mic's attention when he obviously had it in the palm of his hand. Or so they saw when the Voice hero taught for a day. Any moment he wasn't with them, he was pretty much hanging off of Koro.

After the island trip, they knew that their teacher took his romance stories a bit too seriously, as well as his love for gossip. It was time to turn the tables and get back at him for that. As well as make him happier along the way.

——

“Ah, another would be assassin wants to try their hand at killing me?” Koro snickers, setting his bag down. The first hit the concrete near the foot of his tentacles. “Wouldn’t want to shake up the bubbling goodness I just bought with this week’s payche-“ 

He stumbled a step, knocking the soda bottle over, watching it bounce down the alleyway before looking over his shoulder. Plucking the vial from his body, he attempted to use his zoom vision to see the components. But it wouldn’t focus.”Nyu? What’s this?” 

He blasted off, leaving his purchase behind. Little did he realize, while speeding through the air, his altitude decreased. It was not until he flew face first into the trees lining the schoolyard did he begin to panic.

“Ohhh he got me good…”

Vision blurring, heart pounding erratically, pain shot through his entire being. It felt like a thousand pins and needles piercing his skin, disorienting him. Picking himself up off the ground, he slithered past the front door and made it halfway to his classroom. “Ah-hahh…what’s going on….?” He panted out. The pins and needles soon turned into knives, causing him to scream out, right as he passed out right there across the wooden boards.

Irina popped her head out from the teacher’s lounge, eyes widening as she saw the robe splayed out, zeroing on the yellow body which was thinning out into a bunch of white stringy tentacles. Hanging in the air as if they were going to strike at anything near by.

By the time every rushed out of the classroom, white and blue tendrils regained a peach color, retreating back into the oversized robe. The longest ones, which were sprouting from Koro’s head turned black, smoothing down into a short cut.

Before them laid not an octopus, but a human. Koro sensei, the original reaper, was reverted back to his true form. Jaws dropped, as well as the chalk in Irina’s hand. 

A slight groan came from the pool of clothes, legs shifted and the man picked his head up, blinking his foggy vision away. His muscles ached, and sweat beaded his forehead. 

Irina had a nosebleed and ran back into the lounge. 

“Holy crap…” Nagisa watch his teacher dart. What had made her-

Oh. OH.

“WHAT THE HECK HE’S HOT!” Someone screamed from the crowd. 

“Nuhuh?” Koro looked down, processing the fact that he had all of his fingers and toes back. Not to mention the fact that his once well fitted shirt collar hung down, exposing his well toned chest. Mouth gaping open, he shot up, wobbling on his feet. “Ah-AHH!” He waved his arms wildly. Balancing on two feet as apposed to twelve sure did take some getting used to. Body ungracefully flopping back and forth, and eventually tripping over his own robe sent the pro face first on the floor. Karasuma jogged out, helping him up. Nagisa helped him bunch up the robes and carry him into the classroom. They got him in a seat, noticing that he seemed a little incoherent.

“Can’t….let…students see me like this…” he groaned. Nagisa gave him a funny look. Was it because he had his old face back? The one that he associated with the reaper? 

“He’s incoherent.” Karasuma watches koro’s head turn, eyes roaming about the room, but never really focusing. 

“Is he going to be alright?” Kansaki called out.

Mayahara came back into the room with a vile. “Mr.K, do you think this has to do with what’s going on with Koro Sensei?”  
“Hmm..” a bit of crimson liquid slushed around the small bottle. Someone took a plastic baggie from their lunchbox and handed it to the agent. “I’ll let headquarters know about this. Keep an eye on him while I’m gone.”

“Yessir!”  
—-

“Yamada?” Midnight swiveled her chair to him. “Irina just texted me. Something happened to the Octopus.”

“Say what now?”

Eyes sweeping over the letters, she read them aloud. Kunugigaoka was an hour by bus and subway. Fortunately, there is no word that koro was in any real danger or was ill. Mic rubbed his eyes, he was concerned but also fighting off sleep. Funny how alike he was to his best friend. Aizawa snoozed through all of his classes that he taught, nights filled with stopping all kinds of Horrendous crimes. The voice hero, on the other hand, ran himself ragged with three jobs. For all of his career at UA, he never showed an ounce of how tired he truly was. 

These days, a faint glow of his phonescreen amidst the night kept him awake even longer than usual. Long after they parted ways, Present Mic would stay up, texting Koro, letting him ramble about his soaps and students. God, how he wished that was Koro laying next to him.

“I’ll finish up and head out early. Nemuri, can you help me out with the report we had to fill out for that thug this morning?”

“Sure.”  
—

“AAAAAAA GET IT OFF ME!” 

Class 3-E’s building shook, sound vibrating the entire structure. Twenty eight pairs of eyes shifted from their snoozing educator over to Present mic running up the hill and over to the campus. 

Kurahashi skipped over to the window, buzzing, and all of the insects current perched on the poor DJ either flew away or scurried off. 

“Wow, I forgot how neat your quirk was Hinano.” Nagisa rubbed the back of his head. “Guess I should go out there and let him know what’s going on?”

“Oh no you don’t. We gotta record this~.” Nakamura snickered.

“Huh?!”

“Oh come on, I think we all know how he’s going to take this if we just do a little of this-“ she tugged Koro’s robe down a little, letting the collar show off his chest a bit more. “And this-“  
She placed his cap so it was tilted over his eyes. “Oh yeah, that’ll do it.” 

Karma took out his phone and watched Mic walk in the door. “Koro sensei…?” The sea of students split, giving him a eyeful of the half naked teacher. Mic’s face reddened, but he took a deep breath, palms motioning down. “Okay, I’m cool, it’s cool.” 

“Nu~?” Steel gray eyes blinked, and the hat was tilted back, meeting emerald ones. “Present Mic? What are you- AH DON’T LOOK! I AM SIMPLY INDECENT!” Koro pulled the robe over his head and tucked his feet in as if the garment consumed him. The man was practically swimming in it. “I don’t want anyone to see me like this!”

“Wow he really is like an octopus…”

“Still!”

Mic shook his head. “Now I’m sure there’s a spare gym outfit you can borrow-“

“I suppose you can borrow mine since I just washed it.” Takabyashi leaves to go get his. The top of Koro’s head peaked out from the robe. When he came back, Koro used two fingers to pinch the garments. Half of the class picked up on this. Despite being human, some of his mannerisms remained. Everyone turned away when Koro got into the blue track suit.

Mic huffed and rubbed the of his neck. “Now that you’re um…a person again, guessin’ you’re gonna need a place to stay. How does my place sound?”

“Oh! I couldn’t pester you like that! Here, let me find a motel-“ he took out his coin pouch and opened it up. “I should have just enough for a nigh-AHHH WHO TOOK MY MONEY!”

“Sorry teach, think of it as another donation.” 

“A DONATION?! KARMA YOU’RE GETTING EXTRA HOMEWORK YOUNG MAN!!”

——

“Not that I’m the picky type, but If the bounty has expired, what’s with the need to weaken him like this?” 

The room was dimly lit by dull computer screens and a dinky old light hanging from the concrete ceiling. Sparse, save for two chairs, this hideout was well hidden from prying eyes. Only two men knew of it ‘s location, a convict and a sharpshooter.

“Listen here mucacho, I hired you to shoot, not ask questions!” The figure turned to the sniper, bloodlust smile blatant on his face. Fingernails digging deeper and deeper into the skin with every scratch. Voice dripping with hatred, the assassin knew his client was insane. Yet the paycheck was hard to refuse. 

“They say this is your third job. Hard to believe if you managed to get that slippery smug bastard in one go.” 

“Tch, it’s what you do when you got a quirk like mine. The job gets done, and I get paid.” 

“Yes yes here’s half of the stash. I’ll give you the rest when you finish the job.”

“Hm. I have no quarrels. Expect it good as done in a couple of days.”

——  
“T-this is so embarrassing!” 

“Take your time, you got this.”

Koro groaned, wobbling with each step. His mind was screaming at him to let his limbs be more lose, but he would obviously break something. It was not that his muscles were weak, but more of a mental struggle. However, things have gotten better within the time they got from the cab to the apartment. Stairs proved to be no problem at all. 

“I got an idea!” Mic took his hand and twirled him around. “Do you like to dance?”

“Nyu-YAAAA!”

Hizashi took out his phone and started to play a random song from his playlist, and swung the other around. Koro blushed, he could only focus on how close he was to the voice hero. In the recesses in his memory banks, he could feel an old gracefulness kick in. Feet now moving on their own, every movement fluid. Soon, he caught himself staring at the other. To make things even corny, the song “Can’t sleep love”blasted from Mic’s back pocket. 

 

A soft grin found its place upon his face, and he took the lead for a bit. Something orchestral bounced off the walls, violins and cellos swaying the two of them as one. He forgot all about his troubles. Although he was a couple of inches shorter, he placed a hand on Hizashi’s hip, the other on his shoulder. For the next couple of minutes, the two didn’t share a word with eachother, only in sync footwork.

As the song came to a close. Koro opened his eyes, which he didn’t remember closing. 

“Look at you! Where did you learn to dance like that man?”

“Aw shucks! It’s not that hard!” He threw his hands on his hips. “Say, I think I can walk again!”

“I knew that might’ve worked, nothin’ like a good boogie to s-I mean get ya thoughts in order.” Mic turned around and ran off to the other room. “Imma set up the bed!”

Koro ran after him. “Wait Hizashi! I don’t wanna kick you out on the couch in your own home! I purpose share it! It’s big enough for two!” The blonde ceased to comment, unable to get his lips to move for once. 

“I uh…no it’s fine.”

“This is unacceptable! You’re going to mess up your back.”

Mic rubbed the back of his head and sighed. “Well, can’t argue with that.”

An hour later, they were in Mic’s queen sized bed. Koro found himself anything but relaxed. Hizashi was right there for crying out loud! The real mccoy. And he wanted nothing more then to embrace him.

But what would happen if he did? Would he make things awaked and make Yamada hate him? He could see it now, unease filling the room like a haze of toxins, and no way to filter it out. But then again, he had caught the other blushing from time to time while they were out and about. He bit down on the blanket and tugged, squeezing his eyes shut. Looking over his shoulder, he watched Hizashi’s shoulders slowly rise and fall, and he was on his side, facing away from him. Enough was enough, he was going for it!

“Hizashi?”

“Hnm?” 

Koro felt his mouth go dry. Hizashi’s sleep drenched voice was so much cuter in person than over the phone. “Have you ever talked to someone before, someone who made you feel whole again?” 

The blonde stiffened a bit, and then curled himself in on the side of the blanket he was holding. “Yes. What’s the deal with the deep questions man? Tryin to pick my brain?”

“And what if I am?”

Mic sighed, and dug his nose into the pillow. Deciding to say something or not proved impossible, so he just laid there. Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder and he turned around. The moment that he did, a pair of lips shifted over his. It took a second for him to process the fact that he was indeed being kissed, but he gave in and turned around fully. Wrapping his arms around the other and pulling him close. Koro hummed happily, giggling as Hizashi pulled back for air. 

“What’s so funny tough guy?” Hizashi couldn’t help but laugh too.

“Feeling a little drunk off of happiness, believe it or not. And I’m pretty tired, thus a bit loopy-“ he ducked his head under Hizashi’s chin. “But happy, neither the less. So what does this make us?”

“Welllllllllll…let’s see, lunch dates for weeks….i’d say boyfriends.” Mic smiled his big toothy grin. Koro nuzzled his neck and kissed his chin. Oh, how he wanted to explore the possibilities, stay up all night with his new boyfriend, but sleep ebbed away at his comsciencness. This human body lacked the explosive speed he once had, nor did it have his maximum energy output. That was okay though. He yawned and allowed his eyes to close. ‘There’s always tomorrow~’ he thought.


	8. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Wanted to work on some concepts for this chapter. Thanks for keeping up with this crossover. Im not too good at organizing, but i’ll do my best.  
> Got quite a few more ideas for the next installment, so stay tuned!

“Grrrr I want my old clothes back!” 

Koro grumbled as he ran up the mountain. The athletic part was no problem for him, it was the need to fly that was making him itch so badly inside. It was so simple, the idea of just pushing one self off of the ground and into the sky without much effort at all. Now, it was an alien concept.  
So he took to the trees, hopping from branch to branch. His tie whipped behind him, fitting him normally. 

“Wow, Well this is a first!”

Koro recognized the voice right away. Karma Akabane grunted as he made an extra long jump to keep up with his teacher. 

“Karma what are you doing running late again?”

“Picking up breakfast. Hey, you’re the one who’s left the oh so important impression on me~” Karma gave his mach smug smile. 

This had to be the fifth time the past two weeks that the boy had strolled into class late. Koro had an excuse, he was getting used to his old body again, not to mention using technology that was supposed to make travel simpler, but apparently did not take into account if the buses were running late. Or were canceled all together. Karma, on the other hand, was just taking his sweet time.

 

“Well, if you think you can keep up with me think again.” Koro did double time, almost as if he had his quirk back. Rocketing from trunk to trunk, he flew through the air once more. Karma’s grin never faded as he watched his teacher wear himself out, staggering to class. The heatwave was merciless, and the man still wanted to outdo himself. Koro leaned against the school building before going in, in order to catch his breath. Once he did so, he entered the building.

“Okay settle down class!” Koro shouted over everyone, chalk clacking against the board. “I’m going to need to set some ground ru- OW!” He wiped around, holding his backside. “Who shot at me?” 

“Sorry...just wanted to see if it would work.” 

“AT MY BUTT?”

“Muscle memory? It’s where your tentacles usually are!”

“Fair enough. And no, they just sting now, just as it would for any of you. Which brings me back to number one, do not discharge guns in the classroom. This time, neither of us has the luxury of growing back an eye. Second, if anyone attempts to kidnap me or kill me, you children run. I can handle myself, I have been doing so for 15 years in this body-“

“But Fuwa just shot you in the butt...”

“UPUPUP! This rule here is for your protection! Think about this class, how could any marksman land a shot on me? These are obviously people that are above your skill level, above mine. We don’t even know what we’re up against. As your teacher, it is my duty to protect you, not put you in harms way.”

Soft, unsure rebuttals sounded throughout the class in the form of groans. All year, since the moment they’ve met Koro sensei, they never really thought of the danger that they would be put in themselves just by being around him. It wasn’t that they were now scared of that, but scared of the possibility of him actually perishing. The bounty over his head head vanished long ago, when he was no longer a threat to humanity in the form of his cells blowing up. Sure, the educator had allowed his class to continue taking pot shots at him, but now is all too real that somebody was after him.

And right after his death sentence was lifted. No longer an assassin, but a pro hero that has changed their lives for the better.The kids silently agreed to disagree. He meant too much to them.

Koro suspected their silence expressed just as much. He closed his eyes and turned to the board for a second. Part of him screamed, ‘go back to the apartment, it’s too risky to be here, for the children’s sake.’ But the other part knew the students would try to go digging around and wind up in a pick themselves. Collecting himself, he went on with teaching class.

——  
“Nyuuuuu hold me!”

“You’ve had five glasses of vodka! How are you this messed up?!”

Earlier, when will teachers had arrived home, Mic brought up the possibility of going drinking to loosen the both of them up. ‘Maybe I’ll stick to one or two beers.’ Koro begrudgingly said. Now, he was at an ungodly amount of vodka.

Koro leaned on Hizashi, kissing his cheek and nuzzling him. “Ahhhh hold me zashi!” Koro was a very cuddly drunk. Hizashi kissed his head and gathered him in his arms. “You’ve had too much to drink babe. We outta get you home.” 

“Home? It’s where you are. You’re home~.” Koro wrapped an around around his boyfriend’s shoulders and walked out with him. It was a bit of a walk back but the managed it in good time, and without incident. While a bit buzzed himself, Present Mic kept an eye out. The man who shot Koro was still out there, and he was pretty wary for him. The former assassin giggled in his arms. Pressing the button, the elevator took them to the right floor. Koro was pretty much gone at this point, wobbling on his feet, goofy grin spread across his face. Mic planted another kiss on the pro hero’s cheek. “Aw Buddy you’re adorable making those cute noises!”

“Nyuuuuuuuuu~?”

Mic laughed and turned the key, allowing the both of them into his apartment. Once the door closed behind them, Koro groaned and leaned more on Mic. Hizashi chuckled slightly and turned towards the other. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nnnn’it’s stupid....”

“No it’s not.”

“I wanna touch your butt.”

The radio host’s cheeks pinked and he chuckled even louder. “Sorry man, fraid you’re going to be disappointed. There’s not much there to work with-“ there was a pressure on his backside, lips pressed up to his. Traces of whisky hung around his mouth, but Mic dove right into the kiss. A had slid up his back, pulling him closer. Suddenly Koro was kissing harder, Mic’s knees wobbled a bit, need coursing through him do hard, a whimper escaped his lips.

Koro pulled back for a moment, panting. “50 hits....wow i’m out of practice...”

“Hits? What are you talking about?”

“It’s an assassination technique... take the assassination part out ‘n it can pleasure just about anybody...” Koro purred, wrapping his arms around Hizashi’s neck. “I may not have my tentacles at the moment, so I cannot give you a deep tissue massage at mach 20 or anything of the sorts, but this body can still do a lot.”

The blonde swallowed, that probably was not the only thing those tentacles could do. For a split second, he felt sober as could be, thinking about all of the sinful, potentially wonderful things those tentacles could do. He bit his lip and grinned. “I like the tune you’re playin’. Let’s say we hit the sack, have a bit of fun tomorrow. You know, when you’re not utterly annihilated?”

“Guh! Fineeee!”

The next morning, Hizashi found himself nursing off a small hangover. He hadn’t even had much to drink the night prior, yet he walked into the kitchen holding his head. 

Koro peaked above his local news paper and smiled. “Top of the mornin’ to ya!”

“Ughhhhh...How are you not hung over?” Hizashi groaned, grabbing the nearest chair. The chair legs momentary scraping the wood floor made him wince. “You drank more than me.”

“Oh, about that, my head is killing me, but no point in whining over it. Didn’t want ta wake ya!” 

“It’s a school day.” He jabbed his thumb at the clock. Koro’s eyes widened and followed. “No kidding?!” He jumped up and nearly tripped out the door to get dressed. “Class starts in an hour! I’m gonna be late!”

Mic chuckled but then got a text from Kayama. “It’s a testing day, you don’t need to come in you’re not on the roster for proctors.” He tugged at the tip of his mustash. “Hey Koro! I got the day off yo! Want me to tag along?”

“Nyu? If you want to, be my guest! I do recall you saying something about wanting to get some more training on teaching.”

“Yeah, as much as I hate to admit it, the kids don’t dig my lessons. Gotta spice things up!”  
——

“AAAAND NAGISA COMES IN CLOSE WITH A KICK, THIS IS AMAZING FOLKS! THIS CHILD OBVIOUSLY HAS THE MAKINGS OF A GREAT ASSASSIN!” 

Today’s lesson— dealing with the media while in battle. Practicing on eachother, class 3-e took turns sparring as they normally did, the twist was a lovely sports like commentary from Present Mic. Borrowing an anti sensei knife as a faux microphone, his other arm waved about wildly. While this class of assassins were a secretive bunch, some of them wanted to become heroes moving forward. If there’s one thing that a lot of heroes had to deal with, it’s the media. Even underground heroes cannot escape the all seeing eye of the news frenzy. Not to mention the UA sports festival, should anyone apply to UA. 

“YOSHIDA COMES IN HOT ROUND THE LEFT CORNER OF THE RING, AND IT SEEMS LIKE WE GOT A MEGA COOL QUIRK HERE. TAISEI YOSHIDA, QUIRK: WHEELS! HE CAN SKATE AROUND NEARLY ANY SURFACE AS FAST AS A MOTOR BIKE, HOWEVER, HE NEEDS PROPER TIME TO PICK UP SPEED AND CAN BE EASILY TIPPED OVER MID TURN!”

“Hey! Not cool man pointing my weakness out like that-“ the blue haired boy had jumped in the air and spring boarded off of him, thus winning the match. 

“THAT’S A WRAP! LET’S GET A TOUND OF APPLAUSE FOR OUR TWO ASPIRING HEROES!”

With the whole class cheering the others on, it’s a simulation of a roaring crowd, albeit on a small scale. Koro moved to center of the field and waved Mic over. Jabbing a finger at himself, the voice hero jogged next to him. “What’s up?”

“I want to try that old move we used to pull back in the day.”

“No way! That’s gonna kill somebody!”

“Oh come now, I think you know me as a trust worthy superbeing!”

“Sorry, not gonna fly.”

“Killjoy! Okay let’s just spar-“ he turned and waved at his class. “CHILDREN~! PAY CLOSE ATTENTION TO THE WAY I DODGE~!”

Hizashi tied his hair up, which he left down for the day, and got into position. “You want me to use my quirk!”

“Not for this exercise, I need to teach my students how to move more gracefully. Something that I have not been able to do in my other form.”

Mic swallowed, he had no idea what his skill level was, and how quick his reflexes were now. Was anything left over from his quirk? Was he still an assassin at heart? Mic himself wasn’t known as the swiftest hero. When he looked up, Koro’s gray eyes met his and he shivered. The look in his eyes was something different all together. There was a cold gleam in his eyes, as if he had locked onto a target. How should he go about this so the kids get something out of this, he wondered. Hizashi then recalled a couple of training sessions he had with Aizawa. Getting into position and waited for Kurasama’s signal.

According to the excersize, he was supposed to go in with the first set of attacks. Once the whistle was blown, he dashed in with the green knife, which felt odd in his hands. For years he blocked out the need to carry one, but the need flooded back into him. Each lunge and swipe was dodged with procession and grace. Much like a petal twirling as it flew through the wind, Koro sensei yanked himself out of the weapon’s range.

“You see children? Technique or not, once you learn how face your opponent attacks, get a feel for their rhythm, you can avoid their blade with ease. However, always be ready for any possibilities. 

Just then, Hizashi gritted his teeth and flicked his wrist, sending the knife up, which Koro jumped out of the way of. The second he landed back, he flipped behind Mic and poked his back with his index finger. 

Mic gasped, in his mind, he pictured a knife piercing back, causing him to nearly lose his cool. He smiled nervously and joked it off. “Seems like you got m-me! Ha...” Karma picked up on this, and glanced over at Nagisa, who was captivated by the way that his teacher moved about the make shift ring. 

That concluded physical education for the day, the students were going to practice the evasive tactics the next day.  
——

Shouta picked his head up from the couch at the sound of a violent round of coughing. It was all too familiar to him, but this time harsh gasps followed. 

Toshinori picked up on Shouta’s worry, and waved him off. “Fine. Im fine.” He said in between his fingers, coughing.

With a sigh, he put his head back down and closed his eyes.

“M-BLAUGH!”

The erasure hero took no time at all freeing himself from his sleeping bag. Toshinori was on the floor, hunched over a pool of his own blood. Some of it was splattered across the cuffs of his shirt, and his tie. Aizawa gritted his teeth. “What’s going on?!”

The blonde wiped his mouth, attempting to get a hold of himself. Usually the coughing fits would lead to a little lung hemorrhaging, but he never felt copper bile rise up since he lost his stomach. He knew this day was coming, but did not want to accept it.

“It’s nothing. I ate too much, that’s all.”

Shouta squinted, after all this time, All might figured he could either fool him or expect him to let this sort of thing go. For someone who was trying to stay alive, to fight that prophecy of death, Yagi is quite reckless when it comes to his own health. 

“I know that’s not it.” While he wanted his boyfriend to come out with the truth, he too dreaded it. Yagi was expiring tight in front of his eyes. A harsh reality that they both have to face one day. 

Yagi slowly sat up, blue eyes never straying from where the blood settled. “It’s getting worse. I don’t have much time left.”

Aizawa helped him up, not really knowing how to respond. It would hit him later, he knew it. And then things would get tough. “So, Nighteye was wrong. You fought it off for a while. And I’m here with you to the end.”

Harsh, yet completely necessary. That was what Aizawa told himself. It was cruel to let someone continue dreaming of false hopes. Toshinori squeezed his hand. “I have to hold on a bit longer.”


	9. The hole in koro’s heart, and in his head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a bit of nsfw in it! I'm pretty rusty with writing it so sorry if it's not up to snuff

“Sir! Could you help me with something?” 

 

“Sure thing Isogai!” 

 

Koro sensei dashed about the classroom. Any disgruntled sound or look at the work brought about a need to help. Up until now, he had been able to split himself into multiple copies, now he was sloppily attempting to tend to his student’s requests. They weren’t that urgent, but Koro sensei’s obsession with his own efficiency ran the poor guy thin. By the bell, Koro was flopped over his desk, panting heavily, and fanning himself. One student took a swing at him with an anti sensei knife, and he got to his feet in an instant. Or rather, his hands. 

 

Everyone’s mouth’s dropped, Koro dodged by springing back on a handstand, holding himself up in the air. 

 

Okano clasped her hands together. “Okay, it’s official, you have to teach me how to do that before you get changed back.” 

 

“Nyu?” Koro sprung himself down into the chair, still panting slightly. “What this?” 

 

“Aaaaaand he’s being a show off again. Big surprise.” Sugino sighed. 

"These are reflexes, thank you very much!" 

 

 

——- 

“Why are you crying?” 

 

Surrounded by bags of snackfoods, Koro blubbered. Dabbing his face with a tissue and pointed at the computer. 

 

A man was holding a girl, speaking softly to her. The scene was a very romantic one indeed, and orchestral music played in the background. Koro blew his nose. 

 

Mic moved the mouse. “The Ancient Magus Bride?” 

 

“It’s about a Mage and a girl. He wants to keep her alive because she’s fated to die soon because her magical power overwhelms her body! And the musical score is simply incredible!” 

 

“Can I watch it with you?” 

 

“Knock yourself out.” 

 

Five hours later, Koro was nodding off, but Hizashi was fully awake. He couldn’t get enough of it. Elias, the mage, spread his thorns in a wall to protect Chise, and all of a sudden, something peach passed in front of his eyes. The sound of something wet and slimy reached his ears. The voice hero gasped. Small tentacles wrapped around him, from the tips of his boyfriend’s fingers to tendrils extending from his hips. 

 

“U-uh...Koro?” 

 

His hair turned silver, and got longer. He picked up his head, grey eyes now a deep crimson. “Nhu?” 

 

“W-what’s going on?” 

 

Koro examined himself, and sat up. He tossed his shirt off so it wouldn’t tear from the random tentacles sprouting and returning to his body. Mic reached out, and ran his palm down the side. “Does this mean you’ll go back to being a superbeing? I was starting to get used to that pretty face again.” 

 

“Who knows? Maybe I can control my form this time. Maybe I’ll save my human form for special occasions...” Koro said breathlessly. He leaned forward, kissing Hizashi softly. The blonde moved his hand to Koro’s back, pulling him close. Warmth radiated between the two. Hizashi tilted his head, slipping his tongue into the other’s mouth, drawing giggles and moans. Minutes passed, and each kiss became more addicting than the last. When Koro shifted, a spark traveled up his spine. He broke the kiss and tossed his head in a gasp. He smirked, moving his lips to a new location, a place that Present Mic held dear. And he left it out in the open for him. 

 

Instead, Koro dipped his head beside Hizashi’s ear. “Tell me what you want. Just say it and it’s yours.” Tempo slowing down with each word, a hand looming close to Hizashi’s waistband. The super being picked himself back up, gazing into emerald pools. “Do you want to go all the way tonight?” 

 

“Ye-“ 

 

The sound of glass shattering and something warm spraying across his face made the voice hero go silent. His heart stopped and a second bullet went trough his lover’s shoulder. Koro landed face flat on the side of the couch, slumping over lifelessly. 

 

Hizashi quivered. “KORO!” A frenzy of thoughts flooded his numb mind. His breath sharp and quick, panic rising in him. He placed a hand through the mess of white tentacles and hair, which was dying the same color as his beloved’s eyes. Drawing his hand back, he stared at the blood before hugging Koro close to his chest and carrying him behind the couch. No sounds of agony came from Koro, his mouth hung open, blood running down over one eye. It hadn’t hit him yet, but Mic had a hunch that his boyfriend was gone. Setting his bleeding head against the wall gingerly, he felt rage boil to the surface. He stood up and looked over at the broken glass, and out into the night. 

 

That sniper couldn’t be too far, the area was very cramped along the skyline, not too many opportunities presented itself for a clear shot. Scanning the area however, he found no one. No glint of a gun from a window or rooftop, nothing. In his frustration, Mic felt like letting out a scream that would definitely weed out the assassin. He huffed, taking out his phone. 

 

“Hello? My boyfriend’s just been shot by a sniper-“ Hizashi kicked coffee table, giving the dispatcher the rest of the information. 

 

Green pools shifted about the room. Blood and chunks brain dappled the furniture. Even if the ambulance made it to his apartment, would they be able to save him? One second, Koro was alive and well, and the next, Hizashi is staring directly through his skull to the clock on the wall. Damn it why now?! If he ever found out who did this, he would murder them. With the aid of his quirk or with his bare hands. Teeth grinding together, his fist balled at his sides. Drawing air in deeply, his lips parted- 

 

A slender object pressed up to his jugular. Flames of his wrathful vengeance ebbed away, shock stirring in its place. Hizashi turned around slowly, almost dreading if it was his mind paying tricks on him. And yet, a lopsided smile was awaiting him. 

 

 

“Ugh, that took a little longer than usual. I haven’t been shot through the brain before.” Koro sat up and rubbed his face. “Good thing my quirk is coming back, or I certainly would have bought the farm.” 

 

“Koro...” 

 

Koro turned over to the computer. “Ugh, what a mess! There’s blood everywhere- oof!” He was grabbed into a tight hug, and was shaking as a result of Hizashi’s sobs and gasps. “I thought you died!” 

 

“I can regenerate. As long as my heart isn’t completely destroyed, I can always regenerate. Don’t worry, I don’t plan on leaving you any time soon.” He returned his hug, rubbing his back soothingly. 

 

There was a banging at the door. Koro moved over Hizashi this time, but loosened up when a voice sounded on the other side. 

 

“Open up! Police!” 

 

Hizashi looked over at the door. “L-let me get it.” 

 

Hizashi scrambled away and over to the door. It was then Koro picked up on his surroundings. Shattered glass, His phone went off. From the caller id, a familiar name popped up. “Hello?” 

 

“Takaoka has escaped.” 

 

Koro gasped. “Oh no...” 

 

“Yeah, someone’s after my boyfriend. I mean people always are but this one is really after the dude, you know? Someone with some sort of crazy powerful quirk. Koro’s crazy fast, and he’s okay. He just recovered from the last shooting. But I thought he died. Shot right through the noggin.” Mic wiped his eyes. 

"He...was shot through the what?" The officer echoed. Mic tapped his forehead, the exact spot where Koro had been hit. The officer shifted to the side, noticing another man on the phone before the blood splattered on the wall and couch. "Ah, regeneration quirk. Did you see the man responsible?" 

 

“Are the children okay?” Koro asked. “My quirk is back, I can go check on them.” 

 

“The children are fine. Rumor is though that Takoaka has sent out an assassin to take care of you, not that that's not par for the course for you. It is said that this man of Lovro’s newer students.” 

 

“Yes, that would explain the bullet melting in my body as of now. Thank goodness it didn’t hit Hizashi.” 

 

"Right." 

 

“Yes. I have to go.” Koro hung up. The door closed and Hizashi rested against the frame. Sliding down, he buried his face in his hair and hands. Koro zoomed to his side. “Hizashi!” 

 

Sobs wracked his body, the blood on his slightly tanned skin ran with his tears. Koro kneeled down. “You don’t have to cry! The assassins’ gone! I cannot smell the metal of his gun.” 

 

“He blew your brains out- how...” 

 

“Regeneration is something i’ve been given with my quirk. Don’t worry about it.” 

 

Hizashi shuttered, the images playing over and over in his mind. “B-but if you didn’t have your quirk back...you would be dead right now!” 

 

“Listen, Hizashi there’s something you should know. I’m not. Going. To. Die. At least not for another 70 years or so. Give or take!” 

 

Yamada opened his mouth, shutting it right away and stared at the floor. Koro grabbed a towel he dampened and wiped the residue from his boyfriend’s face. Pecking him on the lips, he took his hand. “I’d say that was a rather rude interruption.” 

 

“What?” 

 

Koro moved his hand down to Hizashi’s waistband. “Regeneration like that in this form leaves me a bit..frustrated.” He flushed a bit. "Frustrated? What do you mean ohhhhhhh..." Hizashi sighed, rubbing his eyes. He took Koro's hand and pressed it against his cheek, kissing his palm. "Yeah, I guess it was a bit rude. Wouldn't want our first time involving assassination. Do you usually get al worked up like this after you-" 

"Heavens no! I have no earthly idea why I'm...err..." 

"Oh now you're flustered?" Mic smirked. Koro waved his hands defensively, "Nonono I think he shot a part of my brain that controls dopamine and when it regenerated it's lacking-ah!" A hand cupped his crotch, palming him. Koro's legs wobbled, and he leaned on his boyfriend. "Zashi..." 

 

"You asked me what I wanted before, here's my answer-" Hizashi's lips hovered just above his partners, nearly brushing against them. "You." And with that, he withdrew himself, walking to the bedroom. Koro stumbled when the chest he had been on shifted, but he was quick to follow. 

 

Hizashi tossed off his clothes, soon they were wrapped in eachother’s embrace once again. Hands roamed every inch of their bodies. Koro dreamed of this day, Hizashi over him in bed. Although he’d never admit his lewd fantasies out loud, he could not help but get lost in the present. Pulling back from dizzying kisses to catch his breath, his head immediately rolled back onto the pillow. Hizashi rubbed his cock right up next to his, drawing moans from him. 

 

“I’ve hardly done anything and you’re hard.” The blonde said, holding himself up by his arms. He then started to kiss around his neck, leaving a couple of hickies. Ones that matched a series of others all around his body and thighs. Koro whined and bit his lip. There was something he wanted to try but…. 

 

“What’s up babe?” 

 

“Well, you see…I can um…since i’m between being human and not, I am able to use my tentacles. But I want you to fuck me.” His face turned somewhat pink, words so unfamiliar to him these days. Lust washed over the other and he smirked deviously. “Who said we can’t do both? If something comes up, let’s use ‘pencil’ as a safeword.” 

 

Koro nodded, and pulled Hizashi back for another kiss. Slipping his tongue into the other’s mouth, a tentacle reached around the blonde’s backside and started to tease his hole. Hizashi gasped , letting another slick up and around his dick. He looked over at two others floating around, catching the bottle of lube being screwed shut. Hizashi chuckled, his lover was getting antsy. ‘Not much for foreplay, huh?’ He thought. 

 

“I’m ready..” Koro breathed out. Nodding, Hizashi lined up and pressed in slowly. The tentacle near his entrance did the same, being the width of a finger. He took one of Koro’s hands, and started to move. Feeling the appendage in him grow in girth until it was the size that Koro was himself. 

 

Hizashi found himself drooling a bit at the new sensation. Fucking and getting fucked. Koro was a mess under him, moaning with every thrust. He tossed a leg over hizashi’s hip and rocked with him, cock rubbing up on his lower stomach. On his next thrust, Koro’s free hand flew up to the other’s back. “Ah-! Right there!” 

 

Yamada began to pick up the pace, skin slapping against skin, he babbled out sweet nothings to his lover between moans. The tentacle thrusted faster, hitting his prostate. Koro raked his nails down Hizashi’s back, tightening around him as he came. He pressed his tentacle right up in his lover and kept it there, making him see stars. The sensation of being inside such a tight area and getting fucked had Hizashi’s mind go blank for a second, and he collapsed ontop of the other. 

 

Koro panted, bringing his hand to His lover’s holden locks and ran his hand lazily through it. Withdrawing the tentacle, he closed his eyes. Yamada moved out as well, kissing the other. “I love you Koro…” 

 

Koro chuckled, letting the dj snuggle against his chest. 

 

The next morning, Koro woke up bright and early with his alarm. The sun wouldn’t make its appearance for another hour, and he had plenty of time to get ready. For the first time in a while, he woke up groggy yet fully rested. The room came to him at a snail’s pace, what was this feeling of being at peace? Had he actually slept through the night? Usually he found himself jarred out of a deep sleep at the slightest sounds. 

 

Reaching over to the alarm, he shut it off. Next to him slept the most beautiful man he ever met, and he couldn’t have felt more lucky. But then, he remembered Aguri’s words. ‘Maybe one day, you’ll meet someone just as important.’ To which he replied there was nobody as important as her. He frowned at the memory, staring at his human hand. Closing it, he turned back into his octopus form. Having been so caught up in getting used to being human again, he forgot about the pain of his memories from his last days of being in that form. When the tentacles asked him what he wanted to be, being human was in his grasp. But no, he wanted to be weak, to be flawed. 

 

And his human form was far from that. 

 

The bed dipped a bit as he changed back. Hizashi’s arm started to slip off due to the fresh coat of mucus he accidentally produced. For the time being, it was something that replaced his sweat. The voice hero attempted to get a better grip and failed. Groaning, he cracked his eyes open. “Koro baby….why the change in look so soon? I mean you look great to me either way but you’re a lot easier to hold when you’re smaller.” 

 

“About that…there’s something I need to share with you.” Koro took a deep breath and sat at the edge of the bed. Hizashi’s stomach tightened as he awaited his lover to continue on with his story. The octopus bowed his head, wondering why it felt so difficult to tell a simple story. 

 

“Did I do something wrong? Are you okay? I didn’t overdo it, did I?” Mic blurted out. “I’m sor-.” A tentacle tapped on his lip, pressing down gently before withdrawing. “Don’t be sorry, you did nothing wrong. I just have some lose ends with my past. The women who taught me how to be a teacher, how to love again, I killed her while escaping that research facility I acquired my quirk. She always meant well, but it was always death and destruction for me. This human body, this vessel is like a living, breathing reminder of what I had done. It’s a little hard to see it again, but there’s now happiness where there was once sorrow.” 

 

Hizashi felt his blood run cold. He felt so..so selfish for even asking to see his human body again. He looked away, letting silence fill the air once more. Koro sighed, but flinched when Hizashi wrapped his arms as much as he could around his back. “Well, if you ain’t comfortable being human, that’s cool by me. You gotta do what make you happy. Play by your own rules, ya dig?” Giving him one of his big, goofy smiles 

 

Koro let himself be held for a time. He let out a shaky sigh before turning back into his human form. Much like All might, this new, stable transformation came with smoke. When it cleared, Hizashi had his shorter lover in his arms. Koro turned around and hugged him, body flush against his partners’. A draft came through the broken window in the other room. Making him shiver a bit. His head then snapped up and his buried his face in Hizashi’s neck. 

 

“Hahoofhuhiahh..” 

 

“What.” 

 

“I love you Hizashi.” Koro murmured softly. Now that he wasn’t in the throws of passion, the impact of the words felt greater. The voice hero pecked his cheek. “Yeah yeah you sap. Now, I love you too Koro but you got a serious case of morning breath.” The ex reaper gapped in mock offense, and hopped off the bed. Hizashi slapped his ass on his way, earning a yelp from him. 

 

Eventually he tossed on his old robe, which he had begun to miss. Hizashi went straight to the bathroom, drawing his focus to doing his hair. 

 

— 

 

"If you remove this variable from this side of the equation, the answer lies..." 

 

Nakamura tapped her pencil against her cheek. Oddly enough, the human version of her teacher was ten times more interesting than the octopus in front of her now. She took her gun out and shot at him, isogai hardly flinched as the bullet whizzed past his ear. 

"NAKAMURA! NO GUNS DURING THE MATH PERIOD! YOU MIGHT SHOOT YOUR EYE OUT!" 

"Sorry sir..." 

Koro used a lower tentacles to grab it from her and place it on the table. A new thing he did if a student hadn't shot their gun with proper precautions, such as to make sure they don't hit another student. She picked up on a dark spot on his appendage. 

"Whoa Whoa hold the phone! What's this?" 

"Nyu?" He turned around, and the small sliver of his neck that was exposed showed off a similar injury. What was a unhealed bruise doing on his anti matter body? Could he even bruise?" 

Her blue eyes widened, mischievous smile creeping up on her face. "Mind telling us why you aren't healing those hickies up? How scandalous!" 

"AHHHH! I-IT'S NOT- I DIDN'T..." Koro's jaws parted, entire body flushing florescent pink. Nagisa took out his notepad. "Get flustered when gossiped about." 

This concern totally flew over his head, he hadn't even thought about the night prior. Hizashi over him and working his human form so passionately. A hand covered his mouth, he nearly thought outloud! 

"What's up with that limp?" Terasaka kicked his feet up on his desk. "Octopuses don't limp." 

"And he hasn't sat down." 

"I walked here today! Okay? It's not like I had a long romantic night with my boyfriend or anything- oh..." 

Oh the devil tails he saw among his students. Was this revenge for the island ghost tour? Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be up within a week or two. Thought a little background dor these two would be needed to build the story up. I usually don’t go for crossovers but i adore these two series
> 
> Also if you enjoyed this, PLEASE do leave a comment. I love to hear feedback ;u;


End file.
